Fragile Flower
by EreriSquad
Summary: Amy has been beaten and raped badly by Scourge, Sonic wasn't there to save her from his clutches. When Sonic finds out, a monster has awaken within him to hunt down Scourge and avenge Amy. But Amy falls pregnant in the process and she doesn't know what to do with herself! Rated M for rape and mild swearing. Sonamy slight Shadally and Silvamy (Friendship)
1. The Attack

**Time for a new story to make, the ages will be altered slightly, no flaming or rudeness. Enjoy.**

**Amy- 15**

**Sonic- 18**

**Cream- 9**

**Tails- 11**

**Rouge- 20**

**Knuckles-19**

**Blaze- 17**

**Silver- 17**

**Sally- 18**

**Shadow- UNKNOWN (Let's just 21)**

"Bye Cream! Hope you had a great birthday!" Called out a pink hedgehog as she was leaving the house, that held a birthday party. Amy Rose, a teenage pink hedgehog, was on her way home. She was 15 years old and she was starting to get some pretty features to her. Her quills now grew past her shoulders and her jade eyes still shown like stars. She had changed in a good way, she has finally decided to stop chasing her blue hero as she had to grow up sometime, but she still loves him a lot. It was now 8pm and it was really dark. Her friend, Sally, had offered to walk her home but Amy had refused the offer. She wanted to prove that she can defend herself while out in the dark so this is her first time doing so.

Cream waved good bye to her best friend. "Thank you for coming Amy! See you soon!"

Amy looked back and waved. She hummed happily as she left Cream's front yard and made her way home. The party was a huge success, Amy and Cream's mother, Vanilla, had done a surprise party for Cream. Tails had offered to take Cream out for the day while the party was being made and set. Amy had baked Cream's birthday cake of her favourite flavour. Victorian Sponge with loads of cream and icing.

The whole gang was there including Shadow, who was forced by Sally to come. as they had been dating for a short time and he can never say no to her. The whole party was amazing, Amy had a great time, catching up with her friends, playing games and hanging around Sonic.

The pink hedgehog flushed up as she thought of him. She giggled silently as she played with her quill. "Oh Sonic..." She had noticed that Sonic had finally decided to hang out with her more. Once she said she would stop chasing him, he had finally stopped running away from her.

Amy was now back in the city, it was still busy but most of the stores close at 8:30pm. She sighed happily as she strolled through, the street lights shown brightly around the area. She knew she would always be safe when Sonic was around but he's not, she went into her bag and pulled out her iPhone, and plugged in her headphones. She started to listen to her music on the way home. But, due to not looking around her, she was being followed and she has been for a while.

She was coming towards the other end of the city, nearing her home, when a hand had grabbed her arm and pulled her into a dark alley way. "Hey! Let go of me!"

This person, had grabbed Amy hard and quickly pinned her up against the wall. "Now why would I do that, my pretty?" Then he licked her up on her neck.

This grossed her out! She tried to fight against him but he was really strong. "Just who are you!? What do you want!?

"I'm surprised that you don't remember me?" He said, as he held Amy by her neck. His grin was sickening, his sharp teeth shown. "Now, now, if it isn't Sonic's pink whore. He has left you alone huh?"

Amy's eyes had widen in fear. She recognises this guys voice. She was hoping she was wrong. Amy had tried to pull his hand away from her neck but he was started to squeeze it slightly now. "S-Scourge?" She chocked out.

"The one and only baby" He grins, his face close to hers. "And I want something off you...and you know what it is"

Amy knew what he wanted. Her virginity. But there was no way he would win. She kicked Scourge off of her and she tried to make a run for it, but Scourge was faster. He had pulled her quills with his hand, he quickly clamped her mouth shut with his other before she could scream. "You scream and I'll kill you" he hissed in her ear.

The girl started to cry as she still tried to break free of his grip. He then dragged her deeper into the dark and cold alley way. Amy screamed against his hand and she had tried to summon her hammer but it wasn't working. Then she felt her body, slam against the wall hard. She winced at the pain but Scourge was in her face again. She was really scared. Now, she had wished that Sally had walked her home tonight. Scourge had hosted her wrists up so she couldn't escape or attack him.

He licked his lips as he took in her figure, and lust was written all over his face and it was a disgusting sight "Now this is what a little girl's body should look like"

"Fuck you!" She yelled at him, she was still struggling against him. "Are you seriously gonna rape me for your needs? Just wait until Sonic-"

**SLAP!**

Amy cried out as Scourge had slapped her, it was that hard that a cut had formed on her cheek. "Sonic won't know shit! Now, let me have my fun"

"No! No! Stop!" She cried out as the green hedgehog pulled down her jeans, along with her panties. She continued to kick and struggle.

No one was coming for her and she knew it. She started to cry out bloody murder as Scourge was now having his way with her, he went really rough on Amy and he was enjoying every second of it. Amy was still screaming and crying, she knew no one would hear her. Then, she felt something warm shoot up inside her and then Scourge had pulled away from her and dropped her to the floor. She was in so much pain, blood and white stuff had escaped from her womanhood.

Scourge's icy stare grinned down at her. He loved how vulnerable and weak she looked, he had taken what she would of saved for. He pulled up her head to look up at him. "You tell anyone then you are dead"

Just when she thought she could go but Scourge was not done with her. He had beaten her up and raped her a few more times until he was spent. Amy had passed out from the pain that was all over her body. Scourge had left her there and disappeared into the night. Amy was all bruised up, bloody and in so much pain. Semen was all on the cold floor and it was leaking out of her area.

Her jade eyes slowly open up as she tried to crawl out but she couldn't move. She had been raped by Scourge and Sonic wasn't here to save her this time. Then she had fully passed out in the cold alleyway.

/

The next morning. Blaze, Sally and Rouge were worried about Amy. At the party, Amy had promised she would call them when she got home but she never did. The 3 girls decided to look around the city and then her house.

"Maybe she just forgot" Blaze said, looking at her two friends.

Rouge just narrowed her eyes down at the floor. "Amy never forgets anything! You know this!"

"Rouge, calm down" Sally said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she is around somewhere"

Then, Blaze sniffed the air. It was a flowery scent. Amy's perfume. She quickly ran to follow the smell, with Rouge and Sally hot on her tail. Then that flowery scent, was mixed in the smell of blood. Then they found an alley way, they slowly started to walk down it.

"Look...Amy's bag" Sally says, picking it up from the floor. "She was here...and recent too"

"AMY!" Rouge then took off towards the back. "AMY NO!"

Both Blaze and Sally gasped and tears pricked their eyes as they rushed to Amy's side. Amy, was on the floor, completely broken. Blood had dried up on the floor where she laid still, her bruises were dark around her body. Her jeans and panties were missing and her eyes were closed. "Rouge! Please say she's alive!"

Rouge quickly placed her fingers on Amy's neck, she felt a pulse but it was really faint. "Blaze, call an ambulance and the police!"

The cat quickly dialled the emergency while Sally and Rouge were trying to get Amy to wake up but nothing. Then less than 60 seconds later, an ambulance arrived and at least 3 police cars had pulled up. The girls moved out of the way as the paramedics gently moved Amy on a stretcher and into the van. One of the officers had told the girls to leave the area so it can be sealed off.

"Oh Amy..." Sally sobbed into her hands. "Why did you refuse my offer?"

Rouge and Blaze had tears leak down their faces. Then an officer had approached them with a sad sigh. "I have some news girls and it's not good"

"What happened to her?" Rouge questioned, eyeing the cop. "We're her friends!"

"The thing is...Judging by her injuries and her state, she has been beaten and...raped"

They couldn't believe it...Their Amy...was raped. Now, how will they tell the rest of the gang? Amy was now getting rushed to hospital, Sally had pulled out her phone in tears, calling up Shadow.

_"Princess, you okay?"_

"Sh-Shadow-"

_"Are you crying!? What's the matter!?"_

"O-Oh Shadow! Am-Amy's been raped!"

**Annnnnd that's chapter one completed, what did you guys think? Let me know! I will try and update this more often.**


	2. Gaining Aphenphosmphobia

**Time to answer my reviewers!**

_Shadic Fushion-_ **Amy will keep her mouth shut for a while due to Scourge's threat but she will when the time is right!**

_InuKaglover4ev22- _**My heart ached too when I was writing it, but don't worry, Sonic will kill Scourge if he has to when he finds him and hell will arise up within him.**

**Let's start with chapter 2!**

Sonic was just minding is his own business. Chilling out in his home, sitting in his comfy chair and having his chilli dog. Even a few had past but he was still that cocky hero that everyone loved. He had grown a few inches taller and started to wear stylish clothing which did make the girls love him even more. He sighed in content as he started to eat his lunch. He stuffed the whole dog into his mouth ad munched on it. "Mmmmm!" he says in delight. He swallowed it and went to grab his next serving until his phone went off.

Sonic pulled out his blue Galaxy S9 and saw the caller ID: Shadow.

"What does this faker want?" He says until he pressed the call button. "What do you want faker?"

_'Now's not the time Sonic, you need to get your butt down the hospital!'_

The hospital? This alarmed the blue hedgehog. Now he was worried, who was hurt?! "The hospital? Who's-"

_'It's Rose, Sally had called me not too long ago. She and the other girls are distraught! They had found her in an alleyway all beaten up and...and...you better get down here!"_

"And what!? Tell me Shadow!" He cries out, even he was going into shock. Amy was in hospital!? Just what had happened to her. "Shadow tell me-"

_'She was badly raped Sonic!'_

Sonic gasped, his phone had slipped from his hand and landed on the floor, cracking the screen. Sonic went into shock as his emerald eyes had widen from the shock. Amy...had been raped. And he wasn't there to save her this time. He slowly picked up his phone and saw that Shadow was still in the line. "A-Are you sure?"

_'The cops arrived shortly after and confirmed it. Just come down here, the others are on their way now'_ Then Shadow hung up.

The blue hedgehog quickly sped out of his house and on his to Station Square hospital. Tears had stung his eyes as he heard this news. It destroyed him! Now he wants to find this bastard who did this! He had made it to the hospital and made his way in. He never really liked these places, death and sickness everywhere. He slowly approached the front desk with droopy ears. "Excuse me? Can you tell me what room Amy Rose is in please?"

The receptionist was a chocolate brown cat, with long white hair and pink eyes. She eyed him and saw it was Sonic. "O-Oh Sonic! Nice to see you!" She then quickly looked through her computer. "She's on the third floor, room sixteen"

Sonic nodded and slowly started to make his way to the 3rd floor. This was scaring him a lot. How can anyone do this to a 15 year old girl? He walked down the hallway and he saw a mini waiting room. There, was all of his friends and his heart broke at the sight. Sally was silently crying on Shadow's shoulder, blaming herself for Amy's condition, while Shadow was telling her that it wasn't her fault. Rouge was all dried up from her tears, staring out of the window looking lost, Knuckles was with her also looking upset. Blaze was trying to read a magazine to keep her mind of it, it wasnt working, as tears continued to roll down her cheeks. Silver was with Blaze, even he looked very upset. Tails held his head into his hands and sobbed to himself. Cream, however, had locked herself away in the nearby bathroom and cried her little heart out.

"How is she?" Sonic quietly said, taking a seat next to Tails. "Has anyone seen her?"

Rouge turned towards Sonic, with her ears flat on her head. "She's stable...for now at least. The doctor came out before you arrived. He says that by her state...she had been raped several times...Luckily, she hasnt broke any bones but..."

"But what?"

Rouge just looked away from the blue hedgehog. Sally pulled her head up and looked at him. "They fear that she might become pregnant"

"What!? So he freaking c-"

"Yes..." Blaze says silently, pulling her gaze away from the magazine. "When...When we found her, there was dried up blood and...semen stains. And, when she was rushed here. They ran a few tests and they said there was some inside of her. I don't what she will do when she wakes up"

Then, the door opened. The doctor had came out of Amy's room and looked at the gang. He sighed as he gripped onto his clipboard. Everyone had their eyes on him, even Cream had finally came out of the bathroom with a tear stained face. "It's too early to tell if she will be or not. But if she is in the next few weeks, then please call us. We will keep her here for a few days" He says. "Her bruises will fade away in about a week, her cuts will also heal. But as for her woman parts? They are extremely sore and red. You guys may go in a see her"

The gang slowly made their way to the door. Shadow gripped the handle and slowly jiggled it open. The sight made the tears fall more. Amy was laying in the bed, hooked up to a heart monitor, IV drip and oxygen nose tubes. Her arms were wrapped up in bandages, a deep cut on her cheek. Her quills were dirty and messy, she even had a black eye. Cream cried hysterically as she ran over to Amy's bed and held her hand. "Amy! Please wake up! Why you!?"

Tails slowly made his way to his rabbit friend, and wrapped his arms around her and into a hug. Tears slowly escaped his eyes too.

Everyone was so distraught at Amy's condition. Sonic stood in the corner of the room, leaning on. Anger had formed into his eyes, how can anyone do this!? "I will find him"

Knuckles turned to Sonic. His violet eyes looked at his friend. "Sonic, we should wait until Amy wakes up. Then she might tell us who did it"

Then, they heard a moan. Amy started to moan and groan in her sleep, then she started to trash around in her sheets. "NO! NO! STOP! IT HURTS!" she was screaming in her sleep and everyone was really scared.

"We need to wake her up!" Shadow says, he grips onto Amy's arms to keep her still. "We need a doctor!"

Silver quickly rushed out to go and find one. Amy continued to scream out and cry in her sleep, until her eyes shot wide awake. She panted as she quickly bent her head down towards the floor and threw up. Everyone had winched at her, gagging and retching. Soon, Silver returned with a doctor and a nurse. They had quickly told the gang to leave out of the room for a second. They quickly cleaned up the mess that Amy had made.

Amy slowly laid back down on the bed, gaining her breath back. Her jade eyes flickered around the room, she noticed that she was in the hospital. She eyed the doctors who were checking her over. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell" she says to herself.

The doctor nodded as he started to check her over. "You are lucky to be alive, if it wasn't for your friends then you would of been dead"

Amy just staid silent. Last nights events entered her mind and she started to finch away as the doctor tried to touch her. Now she was really afraid. "Please don't touch me! Leave me alone!"

The doctor slowly backed away, he knew this would happen. Amy was now afraid of being touched. "Okay, I won't touch you. But I think your friends would be happy to see you awake"

"No! Send them away!" she cries out, tears leaking out. "I don't want them to touch me! Or to hurt me!"

He sighed as he and the nurse left the room. They approached them. "Amy would like you to leave"

"WHAT!?" They all cried out, expect Shadow.

The nurse smiled slightly to reassure them. "We think she is now suffering from Aphenphosmphobia"

"What's that?" Silver said, looking slightly worried.

They both slowly started to walk away from the gang before the doctor turned at them. "The fear of being touched"

Sonic couldn't believe his ears. Amy is suffering from Aphenphosmphobia and all because of her attacker. His fists clenched to his side, black like aura surrounded him slightly. He will find this person if its the last thing he does. Then he sped out of the hospital. The others didnt notice him leaving, and they slowly began to leave the hospital with sadness written on their faces. "I can't believe this! That bastard is gonna pay!" Shadow says with anger.

"Shadow! There are children present" Sally scolded, pointing over towards Cream and Tails.

The travel home was silent, soon they all decided to go home. Rouge and the other girls had decided to try and visit Amy again tomorrow, once she calms down. They will need answers but for now, they want her to focus on getting better. That person is gonna pay for what they did! "We will find him" Rouge muttered. Flapping her wings and flying her way home. "And he is gonna pay!"


	3. Support From Others

**Answers to my reviewers!**

**LR- **_Thank you! And yes, our poor little Amy is really traumatised_

**Shadic Fusion- **_Thank you! And yes I will keep it up_

**NeckBreak- **_Scourge IS asking for a death wish, Eggman maybe extreme but not enough to hurt someone like that_

**InuKaglover4ev22- **_I'm not saying a word if Sonic will kill him or not, but yes Sonic is out for blood now ;D No one hurts his rose and gets away with it!_

**On with chapter 3!**

It was now nighttime and Amy is still in the hospital, as she has been told this is where she stays for a few more days. She was shaking in fear as she kept looking around her room, that was in the dark, only the moonlight shone through her window. She was now suffering from Aphenphosmphobia and she was suffering badly. She didn't want to send her friends away but she had to, Amy would of known that they wanted to hug her and glad she is okay, but she's not okay. Her innocence was taken way too soon and too fast. Tears slowly started to roll down her cheeks, this has completely destroyed her! A 15 year old girl would have never gone through this. Her jade eyes looked over to her window, looking up at the moon. She slowly got out of her bed and walked over, she opened the window and let the breeze come through. She wiped her tears from her eyes and slowly made her way back to her bed.

She laid her head on the pillow and tried to sleep, but all she could picture was Scourge's face in her mind. She was really terrified and vulnerable. "Why me?" She chocked. This made her feel sick. "Is it because of Sonic?"

While she was talking to herself, Sonic had slowly jumped up into her room. He needed to talk to her and to figure out who this guy was. Her back was turned to him, he gulped slightly. "A-Amy?" Amy's ears shot up in surprise, she was about to press the button to call a nurse out of fear. "Amy! It's okay, it's me...Sonic"

Amy slowly turned around and saw Sonic's emerald eyes looked back at her. She blushed slightly, slowly shifting away from him. "Please don't hurt me, Sonic, or touch me"

The blue hedgehog knew about her suffering, so, he done what he was told. He went and sat at the end of her bed, away from her. For her sake. "I'm not gonna touch ya or hurt ya, Ames" He says, reassuring her gently. "I'm just here to check up on you"

Amy smiled slightly but she was still very emotional, she was glad that Sonic is here but it's making her uncomfortable. "I-I'm glad"

Sonic staid were he was, looking at the pink girl with concern in his eyes. He saw how shaky she was, and very afraid. "Amy...What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" He said. "But we need to find this guy and-"

"No!" she cried out. Tears returning. "I can't say anything! He would kill me if I said anything!"

Sonic's eyes widen slightly. So, her attacker had threatened her? "Ames, calm down a little. I won't force you to say anything now, but the police need some information and to find this guy" Amy held her face into her hands and just sobbed. Sonic really did wanted to hug her but he couldn't, not with her phobia. Hearing her cry had hurt him, he slowly got up from her bed and walked back to the window. He looked back at her and saw that she was now looking back at him. "If you ever need anything, Amy. I'm here okay? So are the rest of the team, we will find him. I promise" Then he was gone, jumping out of the window and speeding off into the night.

Amy shifted in her bed, winching from her pain. She laid back down and went to sleep...with loads of difficulty and nightmares.

**The next morning!**

It was now 9am, Amy was awake and eating some breakfast. Bags were under her eyes due to the lack of sleep, nightmares filled her dreams all night from her attack. The doctors informed her that she can go home tomorrow, since her injuries were healing fast. Her wires were taken off her body apart from her IV drip as she is refusing to drink, her bandage dressings had been changed also. As she ate, she turned on the TV with the small remote and it was the news.

_Good morning Station Square! And this is the news! Police and an ambulance were called near Casino Park early yesterday morning as a rape had happened the night before. The girl was rushed to hospital with bad injuries but she is recovering in hospital, as far as we know, the girl is fifteen years of age. According to the cops, the girl was lucky to survive and her name was Amy Rose, the member of the Sonic Team. The police have yet to find her attacker, as they believe he is now on the run! So, ladies, protect yourselves while out alone at night and mothers protect your daughters! Everyone sends their wishes for Amy to recover soon. Time for the weather-_

Amy quickly turned off the TV in fear. Scourge was on the run. What if he comes back for her? She can't even confess to anyone because of his threat or what he would do to her if she did. Soon, someone slowly opened the door. No one can't knock without Amy freaking out and having a panic attack. A nurse, a white rabbit with green eyes and black hair, entered the room. She approached Amy with a small smile. "How was your breakfast?"

Amy smiled back slightly. "I-It was fine, thank you"

The nurse nodded, she took caution and slowly approached Amy to take the tray. She didn't want Amy to freak out and scream, but she saw that Amy was calm but she still shifted away slightly. She frowned. The poor girl had so much happening in the first 24 hours and it did upset her as well. She held the tray in her hands. "Everything will be okay..." Then she left the room before looking back at her. "Your friends have returned, would you like to see them today?"

Amy blinked slightly, she did feel bad about sending them away yesterday, and she did want to see them. She nodded slightly. "Only if they stay away from me"

"Of course, I'll let them know" She responded with a smile. And left to go and get them gang.

Shortly after, the gang had slowly walked in but staid away from her. Amy smiled slightly at her friends, she did notice that Sonic wasn't present in the room. "H-Hi, where's Sonic?"

Tails saw how bad his friend looked. It was not a pretty sight to see but he knew that staying a few distance from her is working. "He's helping the police to search for your attacker. He told me that he came to see you last night"

She nodded, her heart beating rapidly in her chest from fear. She tried to control it so she wouldn't have a panic attack. "Y-Yes, he did come and s-see me"

Sally looked at her pink friend, and her tears returned slightly. "I'm so sorry, Amy!" She cried out. "I should of came with you! Then this wouldn't of happened! I blame myself-"

"Sally, please do-don't blame yourself" Amy chocked up. She hates the fact that Sally is blaming herself for not taking Amy home, after she had refused. She saw that her friends had sadness written on their faces. "P-Please guys, what's done is done, it c-can't be changed"

Her friends knew that as well. It's done. Slowly, Cream felt brave and slowly started to approach her best friend. It broke her heart to see Amy flinch away from her. "Amy...please don't do this" She says, quietly. "We're your friends, we would never hurt you"

Her panic attack was started to happen, a headache was now forming. Her breathing was now going rapid and her heart was going crazy. "C-Cream, step away f-from me!"

Tails quickly grabbed Cream away from Amy's bed side. She cried in his furry chest, and he wrapped his arms around her. Soon, Amy started to calm down after Cream was pulled away. Amy panted as she started to calm down, Shadow just eyed her. "You taking anything? Sounds like you need medication"

She shook her head. "I...don't...need...anything!" She grits her teeth together. "Just get out!"

Silver had narrowed his eyes. Sure, Amy is suffering but he and others shouldn't either! "No, we aren't leaving! You can't suffer alone in this world!" He saw that Amy was now listening to him, she was looking at him with shock on her face. He hardly ever shouted. "You can't do this alone! You need us to help you get over this, you aren't the only victim. Other girls had this happen to them too! So, would you please let us come to you and help? You can flinch all you want but that won't stop us form helping you, we're your friends...and friend's support each other"

Everyone looked at Silver and they knew he was right. Friend's help and support each other in times of need, and Amy's needs it right now. This caused the pink hedgehog to tear up a little. He was right, she had been suffering alone and she had tried to push her friend's away again. "I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I-I just need some time"

Blaze looked at her friend, her purple tail swished to the side, and her arms folded. "What you should be worrying about is your body"

"Huh?"

"When you got here, the doctors ran some tests on you. They had found that you had been raped several times, and they found a lot of semen inside of you as well" She says, now looking to the side. Amy saw that the others looked down too apart from Shadow.

Then Shadow looked over at Amy, anger in his eyes and then he said "There maybe a possibility that you...you might be come pregnant"

**And that's chapter 3! What will Amy do now?**


	4. Clues

**Answering my reviewers!**

**Shadic Fusion- **_Thank you! Silver is my best boy, so need him to make a good point here! He will be tons of help later on~ ;)_

**InuKaglover4e22- **_Amy will feel hurt when she might fall pregnant, it is sad to see her suffering. But feel free to inbox me for a nice chat! I MIGHT spill some surprises to you, if you are lucky ;P_

**L. N. Ross**\- _Ahh okay then ^^ And your welcome! Normally I don't write these kinda things but it's something different for me to do_

**Now, lets started chapter 4!**

This make Amy sick to the stomach, literally. She quickly jumped out of her bed, pulling out her IV drip, rushing past her friends and into her bathroom in the hospital. Slamming the door shut with a bang, her friends could hear her gagging and vomiting horribly in the bathroom. They were tempted to go in there and to see if she was okay, but decided against it. A short time passed, and Amy came out of the bathroom, looking very green and pale. She was holding her stomach as she slowly made her way back into the bed and tried to relax. Her green eyes looked over at her friends and fear rushed over again. "A-Are you serious?" She shakes. "I don't wanna be-"

"We are hoping that you won't be" Tails says, arms folded. Still holding Cream in his chest after her recent scare. "It's too early to tell, but I heard that most females won't conceive on their first time. But what would your option be if you would?"

Amy looked down at her stomach, her ears drooped down against her head. It is too early to tell if she might be, but what can she do? She is 15 years old, way too young to be a mother. "I'm totally against abortion...But I kno-know for a fact that I won't keep it! I don't want a baby that belonged to my attacker!"

Knuckles, who was leaning against the wall, cracking his knuckles before saying. "Unless you want me to kill it when its born?"

"Knuckles!" Rouge said, yelling at him in surprise. "What a horrible thing to say!"

Knuckles eyed Rouge like she was crazy. Sure, he can be dense and stubborn but not crazy. "What else can we do, Rouge? Amy doesn't wanna keep it in case she is! What other option is there?"

"Adoption, you idiot!" She says back, jabbing her finger in his chest.

Amy just giggled slightly, seeing them argue again. She looked over at Cream, who was still hiding in Tails' chest. "C-Cream, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you"

Cream turned and looked at Amy, her eyes were still teary. She smiled slightly. "It's okay. I know you're still hurting, I promise to listen next time"

Slowly, the doctor had returned with a small plastic box of pills and placed them on her bedside. He held out his clipboard for her to sign it, she slowly grabs his pen and signed her name on the paper. He smiled gently at his patient. "Since you look well enough, you may leave today if you wish?"

Amy smiled and nodded. "Thank you"

Once the doctor left, Shadow slowly walked over to the bedside and grabbed the box of pills.

_Antidepressants_

"They have put you on antidepressants?" He says, eyeing the bottle. "Take one a day before breakfast"

Amy quickly snatched the bottle back from him and placed it in her hands. "I-It's meant to help me wi-with my panic attacks" She raised from the bed and was about to change. But she realised that she had nothing to wear to leave in. Sally, who made a stop to Amy's house before hand, went into her bag and pulled out some fresh clothes and underwear. Sally slowly handed them to her, she smiled that Amy didn't flinch or walk back. Amy accepted the clothes and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

She took off the hospital gown but was careful of her healing bruises. She looked in the mirror and looked at her naked body. She was still covered in bruises, one of her cuts had healed but it looked like it was gonna scar, the cut started at the top of her left breast and down towards the end of her stomach. She silently cried as she saw it, now she has a reminder of her attack! She started to get changed. Putting on a navy blue bra with the matching panties, putting on a red shirt along with the white leather jacket, navy blue jeans and some dark pink trainers. She quickly wiped her tears away from her eyes and left the bathroom.

Blaze was staring at her friend with worry. Amy is gonna need loads of help to get her through this, with Sonic helping the cops, maybe he can help her too? "Amy, we don't think it's gonna be safe for you to go home" She said. "With your rapist on the run, he might of known where you lived"

Come to think of it, Amy knew that Blaze wasn't nuts. All these past weeks, she did have that bad feeling that she was being watched at home. It sickened her. She just nodded and slowly began to walk out of the hospital room, the others still keeping their distance away from her, for her sake. She was gonna need therapy for this or she will be like this forever. Amy soon made it to the front desk to sign herself out.

She squinted as the sun blazed down as she left, now she was becoming afraid. The media were outside, like they were waiting for her. Cameras started to flash in her direction, microphones were in her face like bullets. Silver quickly rushed out and blocked Amy from being interviewed, she had been through enough already!

_"Miss Rose, tell us what happened that night?"_

_"Why didn't Sonic hear you and come to your rescue?"_

_"Do you think you will suffer forever!" _

Silver growled in anger. His hand shown up a bright cyan blue, while using his arm to keep Amy behind him. "Will you all back the hell off?! She doesn't want this! She is not saying anything to any of you-"

Soon, Amy began to space out and she started to fall. Her vision went black and she fainted.

**With Sonic**

Sonic was still speeding around the city for any clues, the cops were doing everything they can to find this guy. He had rushed to the alleyway where Amy had been found, he started to walk down there and had a look around. Sonic couldn't find much but he did check in all the hard area's, he had found the dried up blood on the ground where Amy was but something was wrong. It was bleached and cleaned up! Now, this was strange. He started to check behind the trash cans, inside one of them, he had found the bleach and a used scrubbing brush. They had been used and just recently as well, along with a pair of rubber gloves. He put them down on the ground and started to look around more.

"Huh?" He blinked, looking in the corner. "Oh man...Her clothes"

There were Amy's clothes that she wore at the party. Her light blue jeans and her white panties, which he shook the blush away from. Maybe her clothes had the guys DNA on it? He pulled out a plastic DNA bag that the cops had gave him, gently putting his hand into the bag and picking them up, sealing the bag shut. Just when he was about to leave, he saw a foot print of a shoe that was not cleaned up! How come the cops didn't see it before!? Well, it was quite in a dark place to be honest. He pulled out the walkie talkie from his quills and spoke into it.

"This is Sonic, chief" He said. "Can you hear me?"

_'Loud and clear. What's the matter?'_

"You better come back to the alleyway near Casino Park. I might have found something"

_'We're on our way'_

He put the walkie talkie back in his quills and waited. He looked down at the shoe print and looked at the pattern. It had a zig-zag pattern which looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Soon, a cop car had pulled up. The chief, who was in charge of this case, was a black cat with purple eyes. He had a scar on his eye and he was in his uniform. He and another cop approached the hedgehog. "What's the matter?"

"I have found a few things actually" He said, showing them the clues he had found. "Amy's blood stain on the ground had been bleached and cleaned away, it looks recent too, it even still smells fresh. I found the bottle, the brush and a pair of gloves in one of the trash cans" He said, arms folded. "I found her clothes too, I placed them in a DNA bag as I think, it might have his DNA on it. And another thing" He pointed down at the bloody shoe print on the ground. "I found this before leaving"

The chief smiled down, pulling out his wrist communicator and asked for the forensic team to come down and take to stuff for DNA testing. "Good job, Sonic. You are doing your friend proud right now"

Sonic nodded. He clenched his fists in anger. "I will find him, even if I die trying"


	5. Worst Fear

**Answers to my reviewers!**

**Shadic Fusion- **_Of course, Silver doesnt ALWAYS has to use his powers to protect people but more like a warning to back away_

**Cyo the Lion- **_Oh he will, Sonic is out for blood at this moment but he will have his moment_

**On with chapter 5**

Amy groaned as she started to stir from her sleep, she fluttered her eyes open slightly. Her eyes opened up and took in her surroundings, she noticed that she was in bed but not in her house. She was in a bedroom that had sky blue walls with navy blue curtains, a walk in closet opposite her and bed side cabinets next to the bed. The bed sheets were also navy blue and with bug fluffy white pillows. She blushed up really brightly. It was Sonic's house! She had been here before to hangout but never in his room, she knew it was his house because the scent smelt of chilli dogs. Her head was pounding a little bit, what had happened? All she remembered was the media and Silver was protecting her for them. She looked over at Sonic's mini clock and saw it was 8pm at night.

"Shit" She cursed to herself. "I must of been out cold all day"

Soon, her nose caught the scent of something cooking. She slowly got out of the bed and out of the room. Sonic's house was massive alone, it was 3 stories high with at least 4 bedrooms in case anyone staid the night. Amy slowly made her way down the stairs carefully and came to the kitchen. She blushed slightly at what she saw.

Sonic was cooking dinner!?

Amy watched Sonic carefully adding some veg into a cooking pot, along with some noodles and herbs and spices. Now, this was new to her. When ever she use to come here with friends, all he ever done was chilli dogs and grilled sandwiches. She took a deep breath and quietly tapped the side of the door to announce her presence in the room. Sonic's blue ears caught the sound and turned around, he saw Amy standing there with a small smile. "Hey Ames! You feeling okay?"

She slowly felt her phobia kicking in again, she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves down. Sonic would never hurt her and she knew that. Amy walked over to the table and sat down, she saw that the table was set neatly, bread sticks were in a cup and 2 glasses were on the table too, filled with mango juice. Mango juice was Amy's favourite juice. She grabbed the cup in a shaky way and took a sip. She needs a pill and now! "So-Sonic, where's my meds?"

"Right here" He pulled her meds out of his quills and carefully opened the cap, took a pill out and placed it on the table. "Take it easy"

Amy took the pill and popped it in her mouth. She didn't even take a pill before she left the hospital after her fainting spell, she blinked as her nerves started to calm down. "What happened?"

Sonic went back to tend to making dinner while answering her. "Tails has called me that you had fainted, outside the hospital. I've been busy helping the police to find your attacker" He then pulled out 2 plates and placed them on the side. "Blaze had figured that you won't be safe in your home, so, I said to bring you here" He then started to plate them up. "You've been out cold for over twelve hours"

Amy felt bad for scaring her friends so badly, she had no idea why she fainted. Maybe it was due to seeing so many people? She just nodded and then saw that her plate was placed in front of her. She couldn't help but grin. "I thought you said you can't cook?"

Sonic just chuckled as he took his seat opposite her, along with his food. "I only do this when I have someone staying with me. Have to make the effort"

Amy just giggled a little bit. She had to admit, the food looked amazing. It had freshly cut peppers, onions, chicken and loads of noddles, that was covered in sweet and sour sauce. She picked up her chop sticks there were next to her plate and started to eat. "Mmm, this is so good!"

"I'm glad" Sonic replies, also eating his food. "Anyway, me and the others were thinking...that you are better off here until he is caught"

Amy blinked over at her blue hero while eating some chicken. Her ears drooped a little. "I-I don't wanna b-be a pain-"

"You won't be a pain, Amy" He said, looking over at her. "I think you are better off with me, since I can protect you...and I feel guilty that I couldn't save you that night"

The pink hedgehog sighed a little bit. Silence now formed at the dinner table as both hedgehogs continued to eat until there was nothing left, and the juice cups were empty. Sonic got up and took both plates, the cups and threw the used chop sticks in the trash and started to wash up. Amy had never seen Sonic like this before and was really strange to her. She got up and left the table, she walked into the big living room that was joined to the kitchen. Amy sat down on the couch and hug her knees up to her chest. She had a sad expression on her face.

Sonic soon joined her after cleaning up the dishes, he did give her some space. He just looked at her with a sad expression also, but he knew she had to talk and soon or it will eat her upside, making her suffer more. "Amy, you need to tell me what happened. I'm not gonna ask who the guy was as you aren't ready to say"

Amy turned looking into Sonic's emerald eyes, she can trust him but she can't keep it bottled up much longer. "I-I was going home after Cream's party" She started, Sonic began to listen. "Sa-Sally had offered to walk me home as it was dark, and I refused. I wanted to prove that I was okay walking home, I promised I would call her when I got home" Tears begun to form in her eyes, as her mind went back to her attack. "I was almost home until I grabbed into this alleyway, Sonic...I tried everything! I tried fighting back and escaping. He was too strong! He said that if I screamed, he would of killed me!" Sonic growled, not only was Amy threatened not once, but twice. "He slapped me hard and...he started to take down the bottom half of my clothes, and thats when he raped me. I screamed and cried but no body came, just when I thought it was over...He raped me another five times, beaten me black and blue until I passed out"

Sonic felt anger form within him, his fur was turning a darker shade of blue. He tried to keep it under control so he wouldn't scare her. "That bastard!" He growled to himself. "I swear to you Amy, I will find this guy and rip his freaking head off!"

Before Amy could respond to his outburst, she suddenly felt awful. She quickly made a dash for upstairs and started to gag in the upstairs bathroom. Sonic could hear her but left her to it. He knew that his food didn't make her sick, but something else has. Male hedgehogs can sense when something is wrong with their kind, especially with a female. Soon, a knock was heard at Sonic's door, he sped towards it and he saw Shadow and Silver at his door. "Is it true then?" Shadow said, arms folded.

"I have a feeling it might be" Sonic sighed. "You bring the item I asked for?"

Silver pulled out a paper bag and gave it to Sonic. "There are three in the bag, she doesn't have to take it now"

Sonic just nodded, gripping on the bag. "Even if it is true, she is gonna be in hell"

"Just let us know as soon as possible" Shadow said, eyeing his blue rival. "Hedgehogs can conceive quicker than a bullet leaving a gun shot"

The 3 males soon bid good bye. Sonic made his way upstairs to his bathroom and knocked on the door. "Amy? I got something for ya, you can yell at me all you want but we need to know for sure"

Amy slowly opened the door and grabbed the brown bag, and started to do it. Inside that bag was 4 pregnancy tests. Sonic just waited outside until Amy was done, pacing worriedly outside. Then, the door shot open. Amy cried as she pulled Sonic into a hug, completely ignoring her phobia. Sonic kept his arms around her and saw the tests on the bathroom floor and his eyes widen completely. All 3 tests had a baby chao on EVERY single one. His worst fear has come true. Now, he completely find this guy even if it kills him! He will get revenge for Amy and he will succeed because...

Amy was pregnant.


	6. Attitude Change

**Answers to my reviewers!**

**L. N. Ross- **_I know, it's really bad and sad right now_

**Nebula The Hedgehog-**_ I know how the law works, I havent decided what Scourge will receive yet_

**NeckBreak- **_Poor little Amy_

**Shadic Fusion- **_Oh it will be good! Trust me on this ;p and Sonic has to be calm for her sake_

**InuKaglover4e22 (Chapter 4)- **_Sonic is out for blood but Scourge won't be easy to find, but his hiding place will be very obvious. Amy is against abortion so she has no choice but to go through it._

**InuJaglover4e22 (Chapter 5)**-_ Even though the Sonic team act like humans but they are still animals, so everything will go by quick and fast. _

**Time for chapter 6**

Scourge just grinned to himself as he finally made it back to his castle, he lived in a different universe to Sonic's. He is the king and bad guy on Anit-Mobius. He walked into his castle and saw that it was empty and dark, assuming that no one was here. His sharp teeth were on show as he saw a pink figure sitting on his throne, it was Rosy. Also known as Anti-Amy. Her slick back quills were sharp and pointed, her dress sense was all black and leather, her green hammer was leaning against the throne. Her legs were thrown over the arms of the chair and her jade green eyes had found Scourge's. This caused her to grin. "Scourge, you came home"

"Obviously" He said, arms folded. "I see that no one else is here? Why?"

Rosy giggled. She fluttered her long eye lashes at the green hedgehog in lust. "Why do you care? It's just us here Scourgy~ Don't you wanna have some fun?~"

Scourge sighed in annoyance. Ever since he and Rosy had a fling at Fiona's birthday party a few months, Rosy had become more obsessed than ever. There was loads of alcohol, drugs and other things. He flushed up a little as he had pictured Rosy's naked body re-enter his mind again, he quickly shook his head and glared. "Why would I have fun with someone like you?! You seduced me that night!"

Rosy got off of the chair and started to make her way to Scourge. Soon, a big grin formed on her face. "Funny, you didn't back down though, did you?" She says, stopping in front of him. "Cheated on your OWN girlfriend, at HER party. And yet, she doesn't even know"

"Fiona doesn't know shit!" He growled, grabbing Rosy by her black leather jacket. "You had better keep your pretty mouth shut...got it?"

Rosy just giggled. "Pretty mouth huh? What makes you say that?~"

The way that Rosy was acting right now, was turning him on. His icy blue stare looked at the female, he pulled Rosy up by her butt cheeks and kissed her fully on the mouth. Rosy moaned in delight as she wrapped her legs around Scourge's waist. He grinned against her mouth and started to make his way to his throne, still lip locked. He was gonna have some fun with this Rose, just like he did with Amy. But unlike Amy, Rosy is not a virgin and she loves it rough and hard.

He grinned as he started to do his work on Rosy, which she enjoys so very much. All that was heard through out the castle was loads of moaning. It's so good to be king and be in charge of everything! And he knows he would NEVER be found here after his crime.

/

A full week had past since Amy's attack and everything has gone from bad to worse. Amy had told her friends that she is expecting a baby and they didn't have long. Of course, everyone was concerned for her but they knew she was against killing an innocent baby. But Amy had decided to stay away from the public and to keep her pregnancy a secret, there is nothing worse than the media finding out.

Amy was still stay at Sonic's for her own protection, all of her stuff was given to her for what she needs. Cream had remembered to give Amy her favourite nesoberi plush of Ruby Kurosawa. The female hedgehog was sitting on Sonic's couch, cuddling her Ruby and with her ear buds in. Listening to Aqours, her favourite idol group. She can't wrap her head round it all. Overall, her phobia has starting to get better and was starting to vanish, a little at a time. She wasn't alone in the home, Tails had decided to keep her company while Sonic was away.

Sonic had suggested that one member should stay with Amy until he comes back, and today it was Tails' turn. Amy turned down the volume on her phone as she saw that Tails was trying to get her attention. "What?"

"You do know that..." He gulped slightly. "I mean, hedgehogs are only pregnant for a short time. A week has been and gone, I need to check on the baby"

Amy sighed as she pulled out her earphones, Tails had offered to check on the babies process on being such a young age. But he was right, they may act like humans but they were still animals of everyday life. Amy looked down at her stomach and there was already a small bump there. Hedgehogs tend to give birth in litters also, she gulped but nodded her head. "Okay, fine. Not that I care what happens to it"

"Amy! Don't say things like that!"

"Why should I care?!" She yelled. "This baby belongs to Sc-" then she quickly cut herself off.

Tails blinked. "Belongs to who?"

"It doesn't matter! Just hurry up and do this"

Luckily, Tails had brought the correct equipment that he needed. Amy laid down on the couch and lifted up her pink shirt, turning away from the screen that Tails booted up. She felt him put the gel on her stomach, and used the wand on her belly and started to move it around. Her ears went flat as a beating noise was heard from the screen. It was the baby's heart.

Tails looked back at Amy, who had refused to look at the screen. He turned back to the screen and started to look. "As far I can see...There is only one-"

"I...don't...care!" She growled, making the young fox flinch from her anger. "I'm freaking fifteen years old! I don't want this baby!"

Tails refused to answer her and continued on this. He checked all the angles before turning off the machine and wiped off the gel. He started to pack it all away and looked back at Amy, with a glare on his cute face. "Why is wrong with you? You are blaming an innocent baby for this crime!"

"A baby that belongs to rapist!" She yells back.

"Yeah? But it will having a loving mother for its parent! You need to stop it!" Tails says, his tails twitching madly from anger. But then he saw Amy about to rise her fist up. "Don't you dare!" He quickly ran over to her and grabbed her arm. He stopped her from punching her stomach. "You need to calm down! Or I will get Sonic back here"

Amy's eyes widen slightly. She slowly lowered her arm back down but Tails refused to let go, just in case she tried it again. She looked up at her younger friend, tears in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry Tails, You're right...as always"

Tails' face slowly began to soften up, then he slowly let go of Amy's arm. "All this anger is not good for your little girl, Amy"

"I know it's not but I'm so- wait what?" She turned over at Tails with a look of confusion. "What did you say?"

Tails nodded with a small smile. He walked over to ultrasound machine and to see a picture printing out. He got it and went back to Amy, to hand it to her. Amy looked at the photo and her eyes swelled up again. There was a baby hedgehog in the early stages. Tails smiled over at her, seeing that she was having a change of heart. "You're having a girl"

Amy looked over at Tails. A girl. She slowly began to smile slightly. She was having a little girl! "Now, what are your plans?" Tails said.

"I...I'll keep her" She said, smiling. "She does need her mother. Now that you said she's a girl, I can't leave her with someone else"

Tails smiled and nodded. "Plus you have us to help. I just have to keep checking up on you, hedgehogs are only pregnant for a month so that doesn't leave us much time-"

"Take me shopping!" Amy smiled brightly, grabbing Tails' arm. "I need to start now!"

"Huh!?" Tails yelled out as he was dragged away with Amy, who was full of excitement. She soon changed her attitude which was what everyone wanted, they wanted their Amy back. Who was always happy and lovable. Maybe this baby can help her? "I know that Sonic will help me! He has been so helpful towards me and-" She continued to talk about it all. Tails smiled. Amy was back to normal, of course she is still a little scared but she was happy. Tails had made sure that she wore a big shirt before leaving Sonic's house.

"Amy wait! You can't just storm into a baby store" Tails said, trying to break free of her grip. "It was raise questions!2 He then saw loads of people where looking his way, as Amy was still talking with glee, as Tails was trying to break free. He was blushing up as people started to giggle. "Someone help me! _Darekatasukete!_"

**Poor Tails XD Never let a pregnant girl take a guy out shopping!**


	7. Date and Results

**Answers to my reviewers!**

**Shadic Fusion- **_I'm glad you think so!_

**Nebula the Hedgehog- **_That is very true, of course a baby needs both parents. Amy does have her friends to help her too, Sonic is gonna be a big help_

**InuKaglover4e22- **_Scourge is always a nasty piece of work. But yes, Amy is getting happy as she is carrying a little girl and you will see Sonic's reaction soon ;p _

**L. N. Ross**\- _If it was a boy then god knows what would happen, cause she knows that (if it WAS a boy) then it would look so much like Scourge and I don't think she could cope really well_

**On with Chapter 7**

Once Amy had finished her shopping, with poor Tails tagging along with her. She has started to come back to her old self again since she found out she is having a girl. After a long trip back to Sonic's house, she carefully opened the door and saw he was not home again. But Sonic did kindly offer to turn one of his spare rooms into a nursery since Amy was basically staying there now for the time being. Tails and Amy stared to walk upstairs and into one of the spare rooms, it wasn't overly big but it was the perfect size. "This room will be perfect for her!" Amy smiled, walking over to the window and looking out. She blinked when she saw Sonic coming back. "Oh, Sonic's back!"

"Good to know" Tails smiles. "I'll leave you with Sonic, I have things to do at home. See you later!"

Amy waved good bye to her friend, she heard him saying bye to Sonic before flying out of the house. Her ears picked up footsteps coming up the stairs, she turned and saw Sonic leaning against the door frame with a grin. "I see you have done a huge baby shop, you're keeping the baby then?"

Amy nodded. "Yes, Tails was able to see what gender I was having"

Sonic smiled back with a nod. He then walked into the bedroom and eyed her tiny bump that was forming. He had noticed how pretty and beautiful she had become, even if the baby wasn't his. Sonic has been helping her and he already felt attached to unborn hedgehog after a few days. Amy then blushed up as she felt Sonic's hand slowly reach up into her shirt and caress her baby bump, he chucked as he felt it moving around at his touch. "Even if the kid isn't mine, I'm willing to be the father figure Amy"

Amy gasped at this. Sonic is willing to help raise her daughter, her heart swelled up with love after hearing this. Even if they weren't together, he will still help her. "Oh Sonic, thank you but you don't have to do this"

"Hey, are you doubting me?" He teased while pinching her cheek gently, making her giggle. "I'm good with kids"

"I'll believe it when I see it" Amy grinned back, while moving away from him. "Think you can help me making up the room?" Sonic nodded, grinning to himself as he was about to leave the room to grab the stuff. "I need pink walls"

Pink...walls?

Sonic froze in his spot, slowly turning around to look at the pink girl. His green eyes stared into her darker shade, his heart skipped a beat when he heard this. His face flushed up a little. "You're...You're having a girl?"

"Yes"

Sonic smiled warmly as he began to walk back over to her and held her close to him, whispering into her ear. "I hope she will be just as beautiful as her mother"

Amy blushed up really brightly. Sonic thought she was beautiful? She really wanted to kiss him right now after hearing that, but she couldn't. Then, she felt a pair of lips land on her forehead. "So-Sonic?" Amy blushed more.

"I know this sounds crazy Amy but..." He trailed off, blushing himself. "Did you wanna...go out on a date with me?"

Amy couldn't believe her ears, Sonic was asking her on a date. She has his face was really red and his ears were slightly flat, she smiled and played with one of her stray quills. "I'd love to"

Sonic's ear sprang back up after hearing Amy's answer. He felt he was on cloud nine after Amy said yes, he knows just the play to take her too. "Okay! You better put on a long shirt, can't have little princess being seen"

Amy giggled and went to grab a long shirt, which happened to be her 'Aqours' t-shirt which hid her bump perfectly. Both hedgehogs left the house, hand-in-hand and started their little date. Amy was curious on where he was taking her but she decided to wait until they got there. After a short walk, Sonic stopped outside the massive SEGA arcade, which was brand new. "Sonic? Why are we here?"

"You'll see" He grinned, slowly leading her into the arcade. "They have a new machine here which I know you'll love~"

Amy just blinked but she soon found herself in front of the arcade game and she gasped in shock. There, in front of her was the Love Live! AC Game. Her eyes sparkled in delight, she has never seen this before!. "Sonic? How did you know I love this?"

"Come on, I happen to like this anime a bit too" He chuckled, scratching his ear. "To tell you the truth...Yoshiko is best girl"

Amy gasped in fake anger and she playful shoved Sonic. "No! Ruby is the best girl! GanbaRuby~"

Sonic just laughed at her cute little face, he then placed his two fingers above his eyes and grinned Amy's way, which made her blush up. "Yohane...shoukan"

"Who would of thought that _The_ Sonic the Hedgehog was a fan of an idol anime" Amy grinned back and then she eyed the machine. "Wanna see who's the best?"

Sonic pulled out his gaming card that had over 1000 ring balance on it. And he swiped both of the machines and they came to life. Both of the hedgehogs went over to the machines and started to pick out the song they want to play. "How about...Mitaiken HORIZON?"

"Sure, it's their newest single out. Prepare to lose!"

"In your dreams, Miss Idol Queen"

Both of them picked out their best girls for the teams, tested the buttons to see if they were working. They both grinned at each other and went over to 'Challenge' difficulty. Sonic then looked over at his date/rival. "If I win, I get to name the little princess"

Amy giggled but then grinned over him. "But if I win, I get to kiss you for a full minute"

They both shook hands, plugging in the gaming earphones and placed them into their ears. Then the music started to play and the game had begun:

_Atarashiku nare! Ugokidashita mirai  
__Mata hajimaru yo junbi dekita? Mou dekiteru!_

_Saa doko e?  
__Miwatashite mina yo tabun yobareteru kara  
__Seki wa hiroi tte koto shiritain da ima wa_

Both Sonic and Amy were going crazy as they were hitting the notes at the right moment, neither have them have broken their combos yet and yet they weren't breaking a sweat. The characters on the screen were doing the dance as they played, the notes were now starting to come even faster and quicker.

_Ippai seiippai te o nobasou  
__Bokura no yume ga tsutawareba  
__Shinjirarenai kurai tooku e tobesou dakara  
__Sora dake mite sutaato  
__Kaze ni nocchae ikki ni nocchae_

Both combos were still going strong and they were now both starting to sweat a little, both hedgehogs were still going strong, terminated to win. Amy started humming the song as she played, Sonic was tapping his foot to the beat as he was playing.

_Korekara motto motto yume no katachi kawarun da  
__Korekara suiheisen e to omoi o tokimeki o  
__Genki? Motto! Dashite? Motto!  
__Kimi ni todoke ni ikitai  
Genki! Motto! Dashite! Motto!  
Korekara korekara dakara  
Mae e susumun do omoide daite  
_

_Mae ni..._

FULL COMBO! S RANK!

Sonic and Amy panted as the looked at each other, pulling out the ear buds. They both saw they got a full combo and S rank and the same amount of points, then both machines printed out a random card. Amy blinked as she pulled hers out, she gasped as she saw it was Ruby's card with her autograph on it, Sonic got all giddy and silly when he saw he got Yoshiko's card. Amy laughed at Sonic acting like a little girl. "Looks like we both won...we need a tie breaker-"

"Not quite" Sonic said, putting the card into his wallet. Leaning closer to the pregnant teen, making her blush. "Looks like we both get what we want" Then he cupped her chin and placed his lips on hers. Amy blushed up really brightly but she soon relaxed and started to kiss him back. The unborn hedgehog started to act crazy inside of Amy like it felt this kiss happening. After a full minute, like Amy promise, they broke apart but kept their foreheads together. They both looked at each other with red faces and smiles. "I love you, Amy"

"I love you too!" Then she gives him a big hug and a quick peck on his lips.

"And I love you too, little lady" He then got on his knees and pressed his lips on Amy's bump. "You are gonna be just like your mother...strong, pretty and hopefully pink. I may not be your dad but I will act like one for you...Our little _Tenshi_"

Amy gasped at this, tears stung her eyes as she saw Sonic talking to the baby. Tenshi? And she knows what that name means and it sounds perfect for her. "Our little Tenshi" she says back, rubbing her bump.

_Ring Ring!_

Sonic pulled away from Amy and pulled out his phone, answering it. "Hello? Sonic here"

_"Mr Hedgehog, we have got the test results back from the forensic team"_

Sonic gripped onto his phone more and held onto Amy's hand tightly. "Tell me"

_"The bloody shoe print has come from a pair of sneakers, black we are guessing. The clothes found had hedgehog spines on the jeans which were green, as for the seamen? We have a DNA match. The attacker was Scourge The Hedgehog"_

Sonic felt his palms go sweaty and anger filled up his body. He now knows who did this to Amy, black aura had surrounded him slightly. But he had to act calm for Amy's sake, he quickly bid the officer good bye. He hung up his phone and slowly turned to Amy. "Why didn't you tell?"

Amy knew what was happening. Tears stung her eyes as she cried into her boyfriend's chest, crying heavily. "He would of killed me if I said anything! I'm so sorry Sonic!"

Sonic just hugged her gently as she cried into his chest. His eyes had narrowed in anger and his fur started to turn a slightly darker shade of blue. Scourge is now gonna be hunted down! and Sonic is out for blood. He will find him and he knows exactly where he is hiding...On his home turf, in his castle. As Amy kept crying, Sonic was whispering calming words into her ear. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Tails.

_Buddy, I'm gonna need your help. Scourge was Amy's attacker! I'm gonna need your transporter to bring him in! Let the others know ASAP!_

After that, Sonic gently led Amy out of the arcade and off home. He carried her bridal style as she fell asleep after all that crying. "Don't you worry, Amy and Tenshi. Scourge is dead when I find him..."

**I don't own the song!**


	8. The Birth

**Answers to my reivewers!**

**NeckBreak- **_Thank you!_

**Nebula the Hedgehog- **_We all know how our Rosy is, she DOES go crazy. And don't worry, the girls will play their part soon VERY SOON, as for Sonic? He will have help!_

**Shadic Fusion- **_Sonic is out for the kill now! And yh, I love Love Live! How can I not? X3_

**Cyo the Lion- **_I'm not gonna say what injuries will be formed ;p_

**InuKaglover4e22- **_He will be a great father to little Tenshi, even if its not his. He will get a decent amount ;p_

**On with the chapter!**

A few days had past since Amy admitted to Sonic who raped her. He had told the others and they were in a state of shock, Tails had accepted Sonic's offer on getting his transporter ready for Sonic to get Scourge. But these past few days have been a mess! Amy had been having loads of nightmares because of it, Sonic had been helping her a lot during her bad times. Tenshi's room has finally be completed with pink walls, wooden floors, a white crib and other bits and pieces. It was now past midnight, Sonic was laying in his bed, with Amy snuggled up into his chest. He held her protectively, keeping her close to him while rubbing his hand on Amy's bump. Amy is due any day now as Tails had put it, it was making him scared. Amy was not even fully matured yet so her body might become damaged. Soon, Amy was shivering and mumbling some words and Sonic's ears picked up on it. He knew she was having another nightmare.

"Shh, it's okay Amy" He said, rubbing his muzzle into her quills and kissing her temple. "It's okay...I'm here"

And just like that, Amy soon relaxed and fell back into a deep slumber. Also, Tenshi kicked against Sonic's palm like she was saying 'Thanks for saving mommy' and he soon smiled with a chuckle. He loved this little girl already, even if she was Scourge's daughter but he couldn't care less right now. Amy then flinched in her sleep with a hiss and she woke up. "Oww..."

Sonic looked down at his pink girlfriend, with concern in his eyes. "You okay?"

Amy slowly opened up her jade eyes and looked up at Sonic, with a pained expression on her face. "I'm okay...maybe she kicked too hard"

"They didn't feel that hard to me" He smiles slightly, now he was worrying. "You sure you aren't-"

"No" Amy said, cutting him off quickly. "It's too early for her to come!"

Sonic sighed. Amy might be right or she could be wrong but still wore a pain expression on her face. Her pains started around dinner time which was about 5 hours ago, which Amy claimed it was backache. Sonic knew that hedgehogs weren't pregnant for very long, he quickly tore his eyes from her to the calendar on his wall. He had marked Tenshi's birth on it and he saw it was a week too soon for her to be born. He was hoping she would look just like Amy, he didn't have to heart to blame the little baby for this. Tenshi was innocent.

Soon, his eyes began to droop and shortly fell asleep. Tails did message him not too long ago and said that the transporter was ready the following morning. He tightened his grip on Amy as she too fell asleep. He will get his revenge!.

**The next morning**

"Thanks for doing this guys" Sonic said, looking at Silver and Shadow.

Silver nodded, looking confident. "We can't let you go alone!"

Everyone was at Tails' workshop, preparing everything. The girls were with Amy in the spare room, still claiming she had a bad backache but her pains were getting stronger by the second. Tails walked over to the 3 hedgehogs and gave them something. "Here are the ear sets, I can easily contact you when in that dimension. I can update you on Amy's progress as well" The fox said, turning over to his computer. "I have the map of his castle up and running"

Sonic gave Tails a thumbs up with a smile. "Thanks buddy...Ready guys?"

"Let's get this son of a bitch!" Shadow said, gruffly, walking over to the transporter. "It's been a while since I last crushed something"

Knuckles just chuckled, folding his arms. "Crush his balls while your at it"

This made Silver laugh like crazy, Knuckles' sense of humour is kinda dark. Silver made his way to join Shadow after his laughing fit, Sonic turned to the upstairs with concern for his girl. He could hear her groan in pain with some slight screams, he has a feel that he know's whats going on up there. "Don't worry Amy, I'll be back as fast as I can" He muttered to himself, joining the other 2 hedgehogs.

Tails quickly pressed a few buttons and the machine came to life. He eyed his friends and started to explain the instructions. "This will stay open for at least an hour, I'll try and keep it open longer as I can, since I'm running this machine on Chaos energy. I'll use my headset to tell you which way to go and where his location is and...kick some serious butt, do it for Amy!"

They nodded, walking over to the transporter and vanished into the bright light. While Tails was busy with his map, Knuckles looked over at the door up the stairs. He too was worried, he made his way up the stairs towards the spare bedroom in Tails workshop, which turned out to be Sonic's old room. He quietly knocked on the door and Rouge answered it. She look totally freaked. "Rouge?"

"Crap...Crap...Crap" She was muttering to herself, she looked over at Knuckles in a state of shock. "This is not good"

"What's the matter?" He asked, then he looked behind the bat girl and saw Sally, Cream and Blaze looking so still. He slowly moved past Rouge and past the other girls to see what was happening. His grape purple eyes widen at what he was seeing. Amy was on all fours, blood and water was dripping down her legs and onto the sheets, then more gush of water gushed out from her and she screamed out in pain. Knuckles nearly fainted at what he was seeing. "Shit! Tails, we got a problem!"

"What?!" Tails called out from downstairs.

"Amy's having the baby!"

Amy continued to scream out in pain, she had no idea how far along she was but it was scaring her deeply. Without the right medical equipment, it was gonna be so difficult. Tails quickly rushed up the stairs and saw what was happening. He should be looking at his computer downstairs but this was more important! "Knuckles, I need you to do this"

"WHAT!?" He cried out, about to protest against it. "I'M NOT HELPING HER HAVE A BABY!"

"That's not what I meant" Tails replied back, he quickly rushed over to his wardrobe in the room and pulled out some stuff. "Since you are stronger, she is gonna need something to hold on to! Give her your hand when the pain hits!"

And without warning, Amy quickly grabbed onto Knuckles hand squeezed it hard as a contraction had hit her and she cried out in pain. This also made him scream out a bit from the pain. "Okay fair enough!"

Tails then handed Rouge some of the DIY supplies that he had made for this. "Rouge, I'm leaving you in charge of this. Cream, there are spare blankets in the bathroom, use them for the baby"

"Yes Tails, I'll go get them now!" Cream said, then she quickly rushed to the bathroom.

Sally looked over at Blaze, they both nodded at each other. They each took hold of Amy's legs and hosted them up and bent, while Rouge gulped as she stood in front of Amy, sitting on the stool. She slowly took off Amy's blood soaked panties and felt a little light headed, this will be the first AND last time she is gonna do this. Tails now saw that Amy will be in good hands as Cream quickly rushed past him with some clean blankets. "I'll let Sonic know okay?"

Amy only nodded and cried out slightly from the pain. She knew Tenshi was ready to come out soon. She refused to believe she was in labour for over 12 hours and Amy knew it was real now. "Ro-Rouge...I-I think that I need to..."

Rouge looked over at her pink friend, and gulped again. But she had to be strong, she took a deep breath and prepared herself. "Okay Amy...one...two...three!" The pushing had begun along with Knuckles' screams of pain.

**With the boys**

Sonic, Shadow and Silver landed feet first in a dark hallway of the castle. Torches were lit up, giving dull light. This was it, Scourge's castle. The 3 hedgehogs slowly started to walk down the castle hallway but being aware of their surroundings. Soon, the ear pieces went off as Tails spoke.

_I have picked up his location, he's in his throne room. Like, he's waiting for something_

"Roger that Tails, where do we need to go?" Sonic replied back, pressing on to the button

_The throne room and straight ahead but he's not alone. Be careful and Sonic...you need to get back as soon as possible! Amy's in labour"_

Sonic nearly chocked on his own spit, even Shadow and Silver looked at each other with shock. Now they need to act fast! Amy's can't have little Tenshi without him! He looked back at Shadow and Silver with anger on his face. "Let's go!" The three hedgehogs ran over towards the big door at the end of the hallway and Sonic kicked the door open, breaking it off its hinges. His green eyes locked with Scourge's icy blue ones. "You mother fucker! I'm gonna fucking end you!" Sonic yelled out, his anger was getting out of control.

Scourge just grinned over at Sonic, while laying on his throne with Rosy on his lap. "What ever do you mean, Sonic? I'm just a clueless as you are"

"Don't pull this shit on me!" He yelled back, making his way over to his anti. Silver and Shadow staid near the end of the broken door, with angry expressions also. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Rosy just blinked over at the blue angry hedgehog, then she looked over at her green lover. "What ever does he mean?"

"NOTHING!" Scourge yelled back, pushing her off his lap. He rose up and shown off his sharp teeth at the hedgehog. "I did this for you Sonic!"

Sonic looked over at his anti with confusion written on his face. "For me!? What are you talking about!?"

Scourge just laughed evilly and started to make his over to Sonic, with Rosy looking over at them while picking herself up. "She was the _best_ I've ever had, gosh her screams and cries were sooooo erotic as I kept going and going-"

**BAM!**

Scourge grunted in pain as Sonic had punched him in the face. Silver and Shadow staid were they were, only willing to fight if it got too violent. Sonic's emerald eyes slowly started to turn dark, along with the rest of his fur. This had made him sick! How dare Scourge say those things about _his_ Amy?! He saw that Scourge started to get up, Sonic used his speed and pinned him against the wall with such a strong impact. "Why!? Explain yourself!"

Scourge kept his sickening grin on his face, Rosy just looked on at what was happening. She blinked her jade eyes in confusion. Scourge looked over at his rival as he licked his lips. "It was just so she be innocent for you anymore...looks like I win Sonic, she is now mine-"

"FUCK YOU!" Sonic yelled with such force, he then threw Scourge over his body and on to the other side of the room. "YOU ARE A LOW LIFE SCUMBAG! YOU WENT AND RAPED A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!"

"What!?" Rosy cried out, looking over at Scourge with anger in her voice. "Why the fuck would you do that!? You told me you did nothing while you was gone!"

Scourge just rolled his eyes over at Rosy. "Oh please, I only used you and Fiona for my sexual needs but two of them wasn't enough so why not rape Amy Rose?" Grinning over at Sonic's way again. "The obsessive, the fan brat of Sonic the hedgehog. Who would NEVER love her back" Sonic's fists then started shaking from anger. "The girl who was so childish, who believed that Sonic had loved her...but used her like a piece of trash"

"SHUT UP!"

Then all of a sudden. Dark aura had formed around Sonic, his green eyes were gone and the whites of his eyes remained. His slick black quills sprung up and his fur turned black. Scourge grinned and snapped his fingers, he too was starting to change. He turned into his dark super form and hovered above the ground. "Why so hasty? Afraid that you will lose?"

Sonic's voice started to go deeper as he eyed him with a deadly look on his face. "You got Amy pregnant, you have no remorse do you?"

Scourge just laughed in response. "Pregnant with a kid huh? Like I give a damn! That kid is as good as dead!"

That drove Sonic over the edge as he roared out in anger. No one talks about his girlfriends daughter that! Soon, both hedgehogs flew over to each other and the fight had begun. Rosy couldn't believe it, Scourge had gone and raped Amy. She looked over at Shadow and Silver, who were looking back at her. She gulped and made her way over to them. "I'm sorry about her"

Shadow glared at her, which made her flinch at his look. "Why are you with that scum? What has he ever done for you?"

Rosy looked over at the two fighting hedgehogs, blood was starting to form on their bodies from the injuries. Scourge had never done anything for her, whatever she thought they had was love...but he used her like his own personal puppet, he pulled the strings and she followed his every move. Her ears dropped in sadness as she eyed them "Nothing...he did nothing for me"

Then Rosy felt anger rise within her also and her hammer popped into her hands, then she ran over to the fighting hedgehogs.

**With Amy**

"Amy, you are doing so well! Keep going!" Rouge said, giving worse of encouragement.

Amy was now almost done giving birth to Tenshi but she was starting to run out of breath. Knuckles was sure that his hand was now broken and decided to swap hands, Blaze and Sally still had hold of Amy's legs while Cream was holding onto Amy's other hand. "Wh-Where's Sonic?! I-I don't want h-him to miss this!"

"Don't worry about that now!" Blaze cried out, eyeing the pink hedgehog. "Focus on getting this baby out!"

Soon, another contraction had hit her badly, and she screamed out while she pushed. Rouge kept her hand on Amy's bump that was now slowly starting to get smaller by the second. She then gasped what she saw was now coming out. "Okay, I can see the ears! This is the hardest part, push as hard as you can! We gotta get the head out!"

Amy nodded as she took a deep breath and started to push down, and Rouge wasn't kidding at all. It freaking hurt! She pushed for a full 30 seconds until Rouge told her to stop and take a breather. Rouge looked over at Cream. "Blanket!"

Cream quickly grabbed one of the blankets and gave it to Rouge. The batgirl took hold of the blanket quickly and ready to catch the baby with it. "Okay, one more push Amy, you can do it! Sonic will be here soon, I know he will" Amy finally gave it her all with her last big push, then the baby hedgehog slipped out of its mothers womb. Rouge caught the baby and it gave off a huge cry.

Amy slowly let go of Knuckles' hand in relief, her quills were a mess, tear stains all over her cheeks and she was sweating like crazy. She looked over at Rouge who held small tears in her eyes with a smile. She looked over at Amy and smiled. "Oh Amy...she is so beautiful"

Amy began to cry again as Rouge quickly cut the cord and re-wrapped the baby in a clean blanket. She slowly handed her the baby hedgehog to Amy and she held her gently. Amy couldn't believe it. The little girl had mint green fur with a mixture of light pink and dark pink on the end of her quills, 2 small bangs on her forehead, peach muzzle as well as her belly and arms,. However, she did have Scourge's eye shape, nose and looks, but Amy didn't care at all. The baby was so beautiful.

Cream smiled down at the little baby, she was so tiny and cute. "She is so tiny"

Amy didn't answer, she just kept her eyes on little Tenshi, who was fast asleep in her arms. Knuckles finally got feeling his hands again as the blood started to come back. Amy looked over at Knuckles. "Get Sonic"

**Back with Sonic and Scourge**

Scourge and Sonic panted as the fight got more intense and violent. But Scourge got the upper hand as he grabbed Sonic by his neck and kept him to the ground while choking him, until Rosy had came over and bashed Scourge right on the head. The dark hedgehog began to pass out after Rosy had hit him and he turned back to normal, Sonic panted as he started to get his breath back and started to got back his normal colour. as his dark for started to vanish Sonic looked over at Rosy. "Why did you do that?..."

"I had a talk with your buddies over there" She said, dropping her green hammer after she bashed Scourge again. "Get him out of my sight...low life bastard"

Silver used his ability to keep Scourge in place while Shadow kept hold him in in case he comes back round too soon. Sonic felt all of the pressure he had kept in for weeks was now starting to vanish. He had avenged Amy and he felt proud of it, but now he had to get back to her. He got up from the floor and nodded over to the pink hedgehog. "Thank you"

"Just go" Rosy said, tears forming in her eyes, not looking at the trio. On that note, the three hedgehogs started to leave the dark castle with a passed out Scourge with them. Sonic looked back at Rosy, she just saved his life. He should at least owe her something. "He raped me too, you know..."

"Huh?" Sonic said, looking at her. He had to be fast as the porthole was gonna close soon.

Rosy looked back with tears leaking down from her cheeks. "Like he said...He only used me for his sexual needs, just like with Fiona...I loved him, more than anything. I mean yeah, I seduced him but I was hoping for passionate love...but all I got was hard core sex and it destroyed me..."

"Don't worry, he will get what he deserves" Sonic said, glaring. "You'll get justice also, I promise"

Rosy just nodded as she sank to the floor and cried.

**With Amy**

Amy continued to snuggle her newborn as she waited for Sonic to come back. Tenshi hasn't opened up her eyes yet as she continued to sleep, like she was waiting for Sonic as well. Amy was finally cleaned up and she no longer had her bump anymore, her friends had left her alone to bond with the newborn. Soon, a knock was heard on the door and her ears sprung up. "Amy? It's me"

Amy began to smile, it was Sonic. "Come in"

The door slowly opened and show the blue hedgehog. He slowly walked in and he saw his beloved Amy, laying on the bed holding a white blanket. Tears began to form as Amy slowly handed Tenshi over to Sonic. He held her gently as he could and took in her features, she was just so beautiful. "Amy...she's so gorgeous..."

Amy giggled quietly as Sonic went and sat next to her on the bed. She gently rubbed Tenshi's cheek with her finger. "She is"

Soon, Tenshi started to fuss in her blanket and she slowly opened her little eyes and looked up at Sonic and Amy. Her eyes were a beautiful icy green colour, she blinked up at them with wonder.

"Hi Tenshi" Sonic greeted quietly with a smile. "Me and your mom couldn't wait to meet you, sadly you came before I got back but...here you are, I promise I'm gonna be the best father for you in anyway I can okay? Me and your momma already love you so much" Then he placed a little kissed under her bangs. Which made Amy tear up at those words.

Tenshi smiled up at him slightly, her tiny fist grasped onto his finger and started to suck it like pacifier, then she closed her eyes and went to sleep in Sonic's arms. Amy laid her head on Sonic's shoulder with love as she looked at her new daughter. Then she felt Sonic press his lips on her head and she fell asleep also.

However, Scourge was downstairs with the others, still passed out and he is in for a surprise

**That was the longest chapter I have ever written! *passes out***


	9. Arrested

**Sorry for a late update guys! I have be recovering from having my tattoo done which is on my arm but I'm all good to start writing again. Answers to my reviewers!**

**Shadic Fusion- **_Tenshi means 'Angel' in Japanese_

**Nebula the Hedgehog- **_It's only just the beginning, the rest of the gang will have their play time too_

**Cyo the Lion-** _Absolutely!_

**InuKaglover4e22- **_I had to make little Tenshi cute as freak X3 Even if she has some of Scourge's features too, and yh both Sonic and Amy will be great parents to that little girl. And Rosy? She MIGHT come back in a later chapter ;)_

**Sonicfanandotherstuff- **_He will get it, don't worry_

**On with the chapter**

A few hours had past since little Tenshi was born, who was still sleeping away in Sonic's arms. The blue hedgehog hasn't put her down since Amy had handed her to him. Amy was still fast asleep, giving birth had completely drained her but she claimed it was worth it. Tails or Blaze had come up to check on them once or twice but they both knew that with Sonic around, both Amy and Tenshi would be fine. Sonic tore his green eyes away from Tenshi and looked at the clock on the wall;

_16:07pm_

He slowly rose up from the bed, with Tenshi still in his grip. He had made his way to the door and quietly opened it without waking the baby hedgehog, and leaving Amy to rest. Tenshi started to fuss in Sonic's arms and started to wail slightly. Sonic was freaking out but he had to remain calm, he slowly began to cradle her to help her settle. Tenshi's little eyes opened up as large tears escaped her pretty icy green eyes. "Shh, it's okay Tenshi. Are you hungry?"

Tenshi sniffled while looking up at him. But then her little tummy grumbled in hunger.

Sonic chuckled slightly as his nose touched hers, making her giggle too. He made his way downstairs of Tails' workshop and into the kitchen, he saw Sally was standing there who was minding her own business. He and Sally did date before but it didn't stay that way, they both wanted different things in life but they did remain close friends. "Hey Sal"

Sally jumped slightly from hearing Sonic's voice. Her blue eyes looked at him and she smiled in response. "Hey...how's Amy doing?"

"She's still resting right now" He responded while walking over to the fridge. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well, Scourge is still out cold in the basement" She started, while counting her fingers. "Shadow and Silver are in there with him, Tails is monitoring his security system in case the media decide to turn up. Blaze has gone with Rouge for a walk so they will be back later, Cream is taking a nap and Knuckles is with his punching bag outside" Sally saw that Sonic was having a slight struggle to open the fridge door as he was holding the baby. "Here, let me"

Sonic blinked at her but he slowly handed little Tenshi to Sally, who was blinking up at her. Sonic opened up the fridge and grabbed the milk carton out. "Normally, Ames would do this but...I can't disturb her"

Sally giggled as little Tenshi grabbed one of her fingers and sucked it. "I don't blame you, she deserves the rest" Then she sighed sadly, looking down at Tenshi. "I still blame myself..."

Sonic went over to a brand new baby bottle on the side and filled it up with the milk, and then placing it in the microwave to heat it up. He turned and looked at Sally with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Sally, don't blame yourself. It should be me...I'm the hero, Scourge did that attack on her to get back at me"

"What? Why?" She asked, forcing him.

The microwave ping and Sonic got the bottle out, using his wrist to test the heat of the milk. He slowly took Tenshi from Sally and began to bottle feed her which she happily accepted. He eyed her as slight anger formed in his eyes. "He knew how much Amy means to me. He did it so I can find her disgusting and no longer innocent or pure"

Tenshi's little eyes started to close in content as she continued to drink from her bottle.

Sally felt tears sting her eyes slightly. "So-Sonic? What happened in that fight?"

"Scourge was not alone" He said, starting off his story. "He had Rosy with him, he'd shown no remorse or sympathy for what he did. He said that Tenshi was good as dead" Then he eyed down at the little baby who was in his arms. "Even if she has Scourge's facial features but she has a lot of Amy in her. And I swear that he would not harm her. And besides, I promised Rosy justice also"

"Why should she need it?" She said, folding her arms.

Sonic sighed. Slowly removing the bottle from Tenshi's tiny mouth, slowly moving her over his shoulder and began to rub her back, hoping to get her wind up. "Turns out Rosy was blinded by love for that green scum. He just used her like a piece of trash. Amy wasn't the only rape victim, Rosy was too"

Soon, a tiny belch was heard which reached Sonic's ears, causing him to chuckle. "That's my girl!"

Sally giggled slightly, she knows that Sonic would be an amazing father.

_Bzzzzzzzt! Bzzzzzzzt!_

Sally's ears perked up at the sound of her phone, she pulled it out of her pocket and answered it. "Hello?"

_"Hey princess, is Sonic with you?"_

"Oh hey Shadz, yeah he's with me" She said down the line. "Is everything okay babe?"

_"Well, Scourge will be coming back round soon. Don't worry, he is chained to the chair. So, just come down when you're ready and stay close to me okay?"_

"Okay Shadz, I'll let him know. Love you"

_"Love you too"_

She then hung up and place her phone back in her pocket. "That was Shadow, he thinks that Scourge will be waking up soon"

Sonic nodded and started to walk towards the basement, which was next to the kitchen. He turned back round and handed Tenshi to her, who was now back asleep. "Put Tenshi back with Amy, there is a mini basket crib in there for her"

"Okay Sonic" Sally says, as she left the kitchen with the baby and made her way upstairs.

Sonic took a deep breath and opened the basement door, it was dark and a bit cold but that was nothing to him. He slowly walked down the stairs and his anger was returning, he will end this and now. Sonic was no killer but it was making sound like one. He finally made it down the stairs, Silver and Shadow standing at the bottom and staring at the green hedgehog. Scourge was chained in the chair, his arms behind the chair and his legs tied to the chair legs. He did have a few bruises and cuts when he and Sonic had that fight.

Soon, Scourge groaned in pain as he started to slowly wake up. "Ahh man, I feel absolutely fucked!" He was about to touch his head but realised he couldn't, now he was fully awake! He saw he was tied to a chair, he growled in anger. "What the fuck is this crap!?"

"You have such a bad potty mouth" Silver glared, arms folded. "It's for your own good!"

Scourge returned the glare back at the 3 hedgehogs. "Get me out of here!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Shadow yelled out, cracking his knuckles. "Just stay there and be quiet!"

The green hedgehog tore his gaze from Shadow, to Sonic. He gave off a dark chuckle before spitting on the floor. "How's that freak of a baby of mine? Is it dead?"

"You shut your mouth!" Sonic growled, making his way over. "You aren't gonna touch Amy or _our_ daughter!"

"Your daughter?" Scourge just laughed at this, as he continued to struggle to break free from his binds. "So, you gonna raise a baby? A baby!? I never thought I'd see the day! Sonic The Hedgehog raising a future slut-"

**BAM!**

The chair went flying with Scourge still in it, and it made contact with the wall. Scourge then landed face first on the hard floor, making his nose bleed badly. Sonic lowered his fist and pulled the chair back up, sitting it back up right. "I told you to shut your mouth! Don't you dare insult her! Ever!"

Then, the door opened up again and Sally slowly came down the stairs with a glare on her face. "We have a surprise for you, you bastard!"

"And what would that be? A threesome? Me, a princess and a pinky?" He said, only to be punched again but not by Sonic, but Shadow.

Shadow then threw another punch at him again, that connected with his jaw. "Don't you dare say that about my girl! You sick fucker"

Soon, sirens can be heard in the distance. Silver used his powers to keep Scourge still and in one place. The cops are now arriving. Sonic could hear Tails talking with the cops up the stairs. After a few moments, the chief walked down the stairs and looked at them all. Then his eyes found Scourge's "You have been on the run for a long time"

"You should be proud" Scourge said, grinning with his blood stained teeth. "Raping was fun while it lasted"

That caused Sally to outrage and was about to attack him, but Shadow quickly held her back and that didn't stop Sally from shouting at him. "Rape is not fun! It ruins girls lives that can drive them to suicide or refuse to seek help! I hope you rot in hell!"

"Scourge The Hedgehog" The cop started, grabbing the chair. "You are under arrest for several accounts rape and sexual harassment"

"Several!?" The 3 hedgehogs plus Sally cried out.

"Yes" The cop started, cuffing Scourge before breaking the chains and binds off. "Of course he raped your friend but several other girls during that time. He shall remain in custody before his trial. So, we need the main victim to be present and to provide the right information. We'll be in contact soon" Then he dragged Scourge away from the basement. Sonic and Scourge kept their glares on each other until they couldn't see each other. Finally, Scourge was arrested but it's not over yet. Now, Amy has to go to court but how will she react to this? She will have to face Scourge once again.


	10. Better

_**Sorry for not updating in soooooo long! This lockdown has been driving me nuts and had a majors writers block for a while, I hope this makes up for the delays on this story, please enjoy and stay safe**_

A full month had past since Tenshi's birth and Scourge's arrest. Amy was still on her medication since her rape attack but she is getting loads better, Silver still comes over to help her with some therapy sessions while the little hedgehog was with her daddy, Sonic. Today was a bright and beautiful day, the sun was shining and there was not a single cloud in the sky. Since Amy and Tenshi live with Sonic, Amy sold her house and some of her items that she owns. The pink girl was out in the back yard, dressed up in a white vest top, dark pink shorts and her sneakers. She was sweating as she was dancing to Love Live music, learning the dances, to help her lose all of her pregnancy weight. Tenshi was in her little bouncy chair as she watched her mother dance. Her little eyes sparkled in awe and admiration, she cooed as she watched.

Sonic felt a load of weight off his shoulders, with Scourge in prison, he can finally relax and enjoy his family time with his girlfriend and daughter. But this isn't over yet, they still had to wait until the court case for Scourge, which meant that Amy had to face her attacker once again. This did cause her to have a panic attack and had a mental breakdown, luckily Silver was with her at the time when this happened. The blue hedgehog came out into the backyard and sat next to the baby chair, with Tenshi's little legs going crazy to make it bounce. Sonic chuckled as he gently ruffled her mint green fur, making Tenshi look at her daddy. "Hey little lady, no longer napping again?"

"She's...been...like this...since an...hour ago" Amy panted as she continued to dance and sweat, she just wants her body back to its normal state. "She just...won't sleep"

Sonic chuckled again over at his pink girlfriend. "Amy, you need to relax. Take a break, you've been dancing to GanbaRuby for two weeks now"

"Oh shut up, you Yohane fanbrat!" She grinned.

Sonic pretended to feel hurt, by clutching his chest and placing his hand on his face. "That hurt Ames, that really hurts!"

Tenshi giggled at her parents, as they acted silly.

Amy giggled as she turned off her music and moved to sit with her little family. She unbuckled Tenshi from her little seat, and placed her on her lap. The little baby was getting much stronger and more pretty, she may have some of Scourge's facial features but that didn't bother Amy too much. Sonic handed her a bottle of water and she started to drink from it, it was also ice clod which was perfect. "Has the letter come yet?..."

"Not yet" He said, feeling her fear coming from her. "I'll be right with you, you know that right?"

Amy blushed a little, she quickly pulled out her medication. Luckily she has to take one a day now, she unscrewed the cap and pulled out the pill, popping it into her mouth and drank some water to wash it down with. Amy felt its effects working as she began to calm down her nerves. "I-I know Sonikku, I'm just a bit scared"

"It's okay to be scared" Sonic said, moving over to her and wrapping his arm around her, planting a kiss on her temple. "You aren't the only one who was attacked, there were other girls too-"

_Creek!_

Sonic's ears flicked at the noise, it sounded like his letter box opening at the front door. He ran to the front door in a split second and came back with the envelope. It had Amy's name on it. She shook as she slowly accepted it in her shaking hands, Tenshi had began to yawn and rub her eyes. Sonic gently took her and cradled her as she began to dozy off into his blue fur. Sonic looked down at Tenshi and then to Amy with concern, more fear shown in her eyes. "Babe, open it"

Amy slowly took a deep breath and began to open it, pulling the piece of paper out and began to read it out loud:

**_Dear Miss Rose_**

_**Scourge's court case will be next Monday at 3pm. You and few other witnesses will be present to provide evidence, so you won't be alone. You may bring your friends or family along for support if you wish. There are a few rules you need to follow while in the court room:**_

_**-Only speak when spoken to  
**_-_**Always tell the truth  
**_-_**Never lose your temper or you'll be removed from the court room  
**_-_**Remain calm**_

_**Scourge will receive his sentence by the jury after the case is over. We hope to see you next Monday at 3pm!**_

_**Signed**_

_**Judge Rikki**_

"Next Monday?" Sonic said, still holding on to Tenshi in his arms. "That's like three days from now!"

Now Amy felt more nervous, what the hell is she gonna say?! She gripped onto the letter tighter in her hands as she tried to calm herself. "I-I think I'm gonna take a nap"

Sonic nodded, he too rose up from the ground and followed her inside the house. He watched her make her way upstairs and into their bedroom, the door was shut too. Sonic sighed as he gently placed Tenshi in her basket crib in the living room and covered her up in her favourite blanket. Sonic pulled out his phone and went into his contacts list, pressed the call button and placed the phone to his ear.

_"Sonic?"_

"Silver, think you can pop round for a second?"

_"Uhh sure I guess. Luckily I was done with my date with Blaze, I'm glad she loves me man! But I'll be there in a few"_

"Thanks bud"

Then he hung up the phone. He decided he would leave Amy by herself for a while, while he took care of the baby. No one said looking after a baby was easy but it had its ways. Sonic did do most of the parenting for Amy's sake. Amy did give birth to her, she is on anti-depressants, having therapy sessions with Silver which has helped a lot. But Amy is a good mother when she's not worrying or having loads of fear, now with that letter coming in, Amy's has shut herself down a little. Sonic's ears flatten slightly as he went into the kitchen to grab an apple to eat. Soon, a knock was heard at door.

"It's open!"

Silver opened the front door, to see Sonic in the kitchen eating his apple. "What did you want me for?"

Sonic didn't say a word, he led him into the living room and handed him the letter that Amy had placed before she went upstairs. "The letter has arrived"

Silver knew what that meant and that also meant that Amy was in a tough spot right now. "You want me to do another session with her?"

"She's taking a nap right now. You should of seen her, man?" He said, running his hand down his face. "She looked so...lost, it kills me that I can't do anything about it. I hope that bastard gets the death sentence"

The silver hedgehog placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. "Calm down, we don't know for sure what he'll get. I'll happily stay here until she wakes up and I'll give her a session. She normally feels better after I do this with her"

Sonic nodded as he understood, Amy always looked much happier after a session with Silver. He got up and grabbed two cans of soda from the fridge and handed a can to Silver. Sonic sat back down and turned on the TV but on a low volume due to Tenshi sleeping in front of him.

Silver smiled as he looked down at the little baby. Amy had made Silver her daughter's uncle, due to being with her though the dark times. He frowned a little bit. "It's a shame that Tenshi is looking like Scourge around her face" He mumbled, opening up his soda can and taking a sip.

"Yeah...Amy has said that it doesn't bother her too much, but I know it bothers her a lot" Sonic said, drinking from his can as he turned on the Anime channel. He smiled as he found 'Love Live Sunshine!' playing from the very first episode.

Silver laughed over at his friend. "I can't believe you and Amy love 'Love Live' never knew were into anime much. How the hell did you become a fan anyway?"

Sonic snorted and chuckled at the same time. "I tend to watch it when there's nothing on. I came across the first Love Live series when I was bored, I became hooked straight away. The music is great! Yoshiko is my favourite out of Aqours and Rin is my favourite out of Muse"

"Okay, what about Amy?"

"Amy adores Ruby" Sonic chuckled. "Like proper adores her, Ames has a lot of Ruby merch upstairs from figures, plushies, you name it. As for Muse? Her favourite is Honoka"

"Ahh that makes sense" Silver smiled, sipping more of his drink. "I like me some anime too, but I like all of my horror ones and ones with huge tittes"

Sonic groaned as he pinched his eyes together in disgust. "Seriously dude? You had to say the word tittes?"

Silver just grinned with a little laugh. "High School DXD is a perfect example. I wish I was Issei, so I can be surrounded by devils with a big pair of tittes, and to have my own harem of female devils with nice big titties-"

"Dude...shut up" Sonic groaned again as Silver laughed at his reaction. Both hedgehogs continued to talk about anime and other things until Amy woke up.

A few hours passed, Tenshi was now fully awake and was eating her dinner as Sonic fed her and Silver was upstairs with Amy.

**With Amy and Silver**

Amy sat on the end of the bed and Silver was seated in front of her. Amy had just woken from her nap and she saw Silver downstairs, and they both went back upstairs and started to talk. Amy felt tears prick her eyes as she gently brushed her knuckles together. "I-I just don't know what to do"

Silver eyed his broken friend with concern. Normally when Amy spoke, the session starts and goes from there. Silver turned the chair the other way as the back of the chair was against his chest, and his legs were on the side. "It's perfectly normal to be unsure, I did read the letter that arrived for you. You just have to remain calm, myself and Sonic will be with you"

Amy just nodded, she felt a panic attack coming on again. Her hands flew up into her quills and she started to pull at them, her eyes were wide from fear. "I'm so freaking scared! What if he attacks me or kills me during court!? Or worse kills my daughter in front of me!? GAH! IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

"Amy!" Silver cried out, he grabbed her hands to pull them away from her head. "Calm down okay? That's NOT gonna happen, he will be handcuffed and police will be there just in case. Okay, take a few deep breaths to calm yourself"

Amy started to slowly take some deep breaths to calm herself.

"Have you taken a pill today?"

Amy nodded as she continued her breathing. "Y-Yeah"

"Okay, did you want your quiet box?"

Amy nodded again. The Quiet Box was something that Silver made for Amy when she has her panic attacks or when her phobia hits when he was with her in session. He went into a small locked box beside Amy's bedside, pulling out the key to open it. The was a brown wooden box inside, he handed it over to the shaken pink hedgehog and opened it. There was crosswords books, ear blockers to block out noise, eye mask to comfort her, her favourite Ruby plush that she can cuddle, photos of her and her friends, photos of Tenshi and some hand drawn pictures.

"Everything will be fine okay? Just remember to remain calm during court, you won't be alone" Silver started. Pulling out a crossword book from the box and handed it to her, and she took it and started to fill in the missing blanks. "Me and Sonic will be with you, Tenshi will be with Sally and Shadow for the afternoon. Sonic thinks it will be safer for her in case Scourge kicks off during session. And how has your sleeping been?"

Amy shudder a little as she continued to work on the crosswords. "It's...getting better...only slightly"

Silver nodded, as he eyed the sleeping pills on Amy's bedside cabinet. It's awful that the doctors had prescribed her with sleeping medication as well as anti-depressants, but it was only way she was gonna get better. "Are you still going to your hospital visits?"

Amy nodded. "Yeah, three times a week"

Silver smiled at this. "That's good! It's getting you out in the open air again. You'll be back to your normal self again in no time!"

The pink hedgehog looked over at Silver, she had a frown plasted on her face. "Silver...am I a bad mother?"

"What!?" Silver exclaimed. He could not believe what he just heard. "W-What makes you say that?!"

Amy put the crossword book back into the box and she pulled her knees up to her chest. "Sonic is doing most of the work with Tenshi, I hardy spend time with her"

"Amy, you aren't a bad mother" Silver says, seeing she was more calm and went to put the box back into its open. "Sonic is more than happy to care for her while you get better. It's killing him inside to see you in this state, he wants you to be happy again...He knows you are bothered by Tenshi's facial looks"

Amy began to cry into her knees. She felt Silver wrap his arms around her as she cried to herself. "She just l-looks like him! H-How can I not!?" She sobbed. "I can't e-even look at my own baby in the eye! It kills me!"

"Shh, Shh. It's alright" Silver soothed her, pulling her head out of her knees to make her look at him. "You just need to learn that she is a part of you too. I mean, yeah she looks like Scourge but she won't act like him. She'll grow up looking so beautiful like her mother, maybe those looks will fade as she grows up?...Do you feel more better now?"

Amy wiped her eyes as she nodded to herself, she always feels better after having talks with Silver. "I...I wanna see her"

This made Silver smile as he got up from the bed, took Amy's hand and led her out of the room to go downstairs. When they reached the bottom, they saw that Sonic was still on the couch but Tenshi was in her play pen in the corner of the room, playing with her blocks and her teddy bears. Amy knew she was chained into a new outfit, which was a red checker skirt and white tights, she also had a white bow in her hair. Silver waved at Sonic when he saw those green eyes looking at him. "She's fine"

"Thanks man"

"I'm gonna go, remember what I said Amy" Silver said. "I'll see you guys Monday"

Sonic nodded. "Come anytime Silver"

On that note, Silver left the house and went on home. Sonic looked at his pink girlfriend, who was looking at her daughter in her play pen. He made his way towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "What'ca thinking about?"

Amy sighed as she placed her hands over Sonic's, eyeing Tenshi in the pen. "How much of an idiot I am"

"Ames, you aren't an idiot-"

"Yes I am" She chocked on her fresh set of tears, Tenshi's attention was now on her mother with her icy green stare. "I've been scared of my own daughter, I've left you to do all of the work for her. I lied when I said her looks don't bother me...but they do. All I see is _him_, staring at me all the time...But I'm willing to change, for us...for her"

She gulped as she gently reached into the play pen and picked up Tenshi in her arms. Little Tenshi blinked her pretty eyes at her mother with wonder, then the little girl smiled up at her. Tenshi cooed as she grabbed into Amy's nose with her tiny hand and this made Amy smile as happy tears leaked from her eyes. She turned to her blue boyfriend with a smile, she handed Tenshi to him as she went back upstairs to grab her sleeping pills, and she also pulled out her anti-depressants from her pocket. She came back downstairs and looked over at her tiny family.

Sonic blinked. "Amy?"

"It's time for Scourge to get what he deserves!" She says, gripping on the pill bottles in her hand. She eyed them in disgusted. "I'll not have him rule my nightmares or panic attacks anymore! I'm ready to face him in court and I hope he suffers" After that, Amy went over to the trash can and threw away her medication.


	11. Scourge's Sentence

_**This story is almost reaching its end, It has been an emotional journey when I have been writing this. Answers my my reivwers-**_

_**Shadic Fushion- **Thank you_

_**NeckBreak-** _...

_**Nebula the Hedgehog- **Very true_

_**Samracheltang88- **Sorry, it's called being lazy and having a writers block for weeks and weeks_

_**InuKaglover4e22-** Everyone understands what Amy is going through, Silver has been a huge help to help Amy with her worries. And she's feeling loads more better _

_**Let's get on with the chapter**_

Monday afternoon had finally come around as fast as Sonic could run. It was already 2:30pm, another 30 minutes until the court case for Scourge will be underway. Tenshi was already dropped off at Shadow's place with Sally about an hour before hand. Amy, Sonic and Silver were dressed up formally and smartly before seeing the judge. Amy was dressed up in a white frilly blouse, black blazer, a black skirt and black dolly shoes. While Sonic and Silver were in black jackets, white dress shirts, black trousers and black slack shoes. The pink hedgehog had also gave up her medication and she was feeling loads better without it now, she was willing to change for the sake of her daughter and now she felt like a real mother to her. All 3 hedgehogs were waiting in the waiting area, they also noticed at least another 5 girls were also waiting to go in. "I'm gonna say hi..." Sonic placed a kiss on Amy's temple meaning it's okay with him, Silver patted Amy's thigh in comfort. They watched her leave her seat and went to see the other victims of Scourge's attack. She gulped and gave a small wave. "H-Hey"

"Hello" Greeted a black female cat. Her eyes were a bright shade of magenta, piercings in her ears and a lone ring on her bottom lip. The female was dressed up also formally but her dress was white. "You must be Amy?"

Amy nodded. "Yes...I was one of the victims"

The female cat nodded sadly. It made her feel awful to see a girl so young here. "My name's Void and the other girls are Vicki, Luna, Daisy and Mae"

The other girls waved in Amy's direction. "Nice to meet you...So...how were you attacked?" Amy said, looking over at Void

Void just shuddered from slight fear, her cat tail swished to the side as she hugged her arms. "I was attacked by Scourge about a year ago, it was dark when I was walking home. I was coming home from my friend's baby shower, and I was almost to my apartment" She started with her ears flattened. "I got grabbed by behind and I was injected by a sleeping drug of some kind because I passed out. All I could remember was those sharp teeth where he bit me" Void removed a side of her hair to show off her neck, there was teeth puncture wounds on her neck. "I woke up and I was bleeding badly, semen was all over the place and I had a broken ankle. I couldn't gain the courage to tell the cops in case he came back"

Amy felt like crying for Void, her story was just as bad as hers. Mae, who was a silver bat with pink eyes, rubbed her hand on Void's shoulder. "I think all of our stories are bad" Her pink eyes then found Amy's jade eyes with sadness. "It's a shame that you got pregnant by this guy"

"You guys didn't?"

"Thankfully no" Daisy whispered. She was a dark green fox with deep purple eyes and long flowing light green hair. "I was on birth control when he attacked me, I got lucky"

Luna, a grey rabbit with yellow eyes, came forward with her arms folded. "I had a miscarriage about four weeks after I found out...I hate speaking like this but I'm so glad that it died"

Just when Amy was about to respond, the double doors opened up and it was the judge. She was a dark purple wolf with piercing orange eyes, her hair was tied up in a long pony tail and she too was dressed up in long black robes as a judge should. She eyed the 5 girls, Sonic and Silver with a emotionless face. "You can come through now"

Sonic and Silver rose up from their seats and made their way through to sit with the rest of the public. Amy and the other girls joined hands and they slowly made their way through to sit at the desk on the left side of the room. They could hear the whispers of the public talking about them and it was making them nervous as hell. The girls took their seats next to each other. Judge Rikki when and sat at her podium at the front of the court room. "Please bring forth Scourge The Hedgehog"

A door opened up on the right side of the room. All 5 girls started to shake nervously as they gripped their hands tighter together, refusing to look at him. Scourge was being dragged in by 2 officers and chained him to the chair. He was dressed up in an orange jump suit with #567 on the back, his wrists were cuffed together. His face was covered in scars where Sonic had attacked him the month before. His icy eyes eyed the females and he felt pride within him seeing them scared of him.

"I know command this court into session" Rikki said, banging the hammer on the podium. She pulled put the files in front of her to read them out loud. "Scourge, you have been sent to prison for several accounts of rape, sexual harassment and abuse. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Scourge just grinned, still eyeing his victims but mainly Amy as he licked his lips. "It was worth it, seeing the screams and tears of them skanks"

Sonic growled as he felt his blood boil in anger, Silver to help restrain him and to prevent him from getting kicked out.

Rikki growled under her breath and ignored his answer. She continued to read through his file with such disgust on her face, she then eyed the 5 girls who were still holding hands. "Would Vicki come to the stand please?"

Vicki, who was a yellow hedgehog with blonde hair and blue eyes, gulped as she let go of Void's hand and made her way towards to podium, an officer held out the bible and Vicki placed her hand on it. "I swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth" Then she stood at the stand.

"Can you explain to the jury what happened on the night of your attack?"

Vicki took a deep breath to calm her nerves and started to explain. "I was attacked about four months ago by Scourge. I was on my way home after a nightly stroll, which is part of my routine every night. My walk was in the park near my apartment, and...I saw him" She felt tears swelling up in her eyes. "H-He told me he was hurt and wanted help! I-I went and helped him but he wrapped his hands around my throat chocking me!" Then she started crying, an officer handed her some tissues to wiped her eyes with. "He pinned me to the ground, punching me, kicking me and he raped me at least four times!...He made me lose my boyfriend's baby, I was three months pregnant"

Scourge gave off another grin in her direction.

"Do you have any scarring since your attack?" Rikki said, eyeing the victim. Vicki nodded as she shown her neck, there was 2 large scars around her neck from the strangulation. A long scare on her arm and another scar on her leg. "You may be seated"

Vicki nodded and made her way back to the girls, whispering sweet words to her for comfort. Vicki's boyfriend gave off a hard death look at Scourge as he wrapped his arm's around Vicki's shoulders for comfort.

Amy felt a little uneasy. Soon, Void explained her story to the judge and the jury, showing off her marks on her neck. Luna explained hers too, her attack was just as bad too, not only was she beaten and raped but she was stabbed 3 times in the chest. She had 3 scars above her breast and another on the left side of her hip, also saying she lost the baby due to not eating right and drinking a lot of vodka. Daisy only spoke in little detail about her attack due to being in the same room as him. Now it was Amy's turn.

"Ahhhhhh just who I wanted to see suffer" Scourge said, grinning his way at Amy. "How's the baby doing? Is it dead yet?"

This made Sonic growl again in such anger, and again Silver had to restrain him. It is difficult when Sonic hears those words about that little baby he calls his own, he did keep his green eyes on his girlfriend who was at the front. He gave her a little nod meaning not to be scared of that scum bag.

"Keep your mouth shut!" Rikki scowled in his direction, then she turned to Amy. "Explain your story Miss Rose"

Amy took a deep breath as she turned over at Scourge and she had a death glare on her face. She had to be brave to face him and she is now. "I was coming from my friend's birthday party, my best friend Sally offered to walk me home but I refused" She explained, keeping her eyes on Scourge. "I was almost home and that's when that scum bag attacked me! I was punched, kicked, and raped at least five times!" Tears swelled up in her eyes. "I was left for DEAD in that alleyway, he gave me scars that are now with me forever!" She showed off her scar along her cheek, her large scar on her back and the other along her stomach which was her worst one. "I had to be put on medication because I couldn't sleep! I was having panic attacks, anxiety attacks and I was left with an unwanted pregnancy by him!"

The jury listened well to her story, jotting down notes.

Soon, Amy's tears started to leak from her eyes and down her face. "You have ruined my fucking life!" She screamed out, pointing at Scourge with such hatred. "Because of you, I couldn't look at my OWN DAUGHTER in the eye! Because she looks like the scum bag that raped me from that night! How the fuck can you live with yourself!? I hope you rot in fucking hell, you mother fucker!"

Sonic couldn't take it anymore, he rushed over to his girlfriend and pulled her into in his arms. She cried out loudly into his chest, gripping onto his shirt as she cried. Sonic felt his own tears form in his eyes, he was so proud of her. She had kept all this pain and tears bottled up for weeks and she was finally letting it all out. Sonic glared over at Scourge with his own glare and moved Amy away from the stand, joining her with the other girls. Silver came joined in too.

Shortly after, the double doors opened up to show Rosy and Fiona. Scourge blinked over in their direction then it all came together. "YOU TOLD HER!?"

Rosy folded her arms and glared over at him. Flipping him the bird with her middle finger. "She had the right to know!"

"Who are you two?" The judge said, eyeing the pair. "There is a court in session-"

"We apologise" Fiona stated, then her eyes found Scourge's "You disgust me, I want nothing to do with you anymore! Rosy told me what happened at the night of MY party. She may have seduced you but you were in a relationship with me and yet you had your way with her! How could you!?"

"ORDER!" Rikki yelled out, banging her hammer. Then she eyed the jury. "Have you reached a verdict?"

One member stood up, eyeing his members and they all nodded. "Yes mam we have" He went over to hand over his paper to the judge.

She read it and then she eyed Scourge. "Scourge The Hedgehog, you have be found guilty for your crime. For rape, harassment and attempted murder. You'll be sentenced to death, so you can NEVER hurt anyone else again...Case closed"

Scourge was then led away before looking Sonic in the eye, smirking his way. "It was fun while it lasted" Then he was gone, led by to cops.


End file.
